Boda y Guerra
by Renesmee Cullen de Malfoy
Summary: En medio de la segunda guerra mágica se avecina una antigua ley. Y Hermione Granger es la primera afectada, dado que esta ley la hace estar casada con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin.
1. Capítulo 1: Las Noticias

**Nota**:

Esta historia tiene lugar en 1997-1998, séptimo año del Trío de Oro. Aquí Dumbledore no muere —no todavía— y nunca asignaron a Draco Malfoy acabar con la vida del director. En esencia lo que sucederá la historia se basa en el Trío de Oro la guerra y la antigua ley de matrimonio...

Esta historia no es mía, esta historia pertenece a otra autora americana, yo solo la estoy traduciendo, espero que les guste mucho la trama de la historia y sobre todo espero que les agrade la pareja, puesto que es una pareja inusual (Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Las Noticias**

Fue una reunión drástica. Albus Dumbledore tenía a Minerva Mcgonagall y Severus Snape como sus aliados más fieles, a pesar de lo que gente tiende a decir sobre este último.

Severus se sentó rígidamente, como de costumbre, vestía ropas negras, con su túnica pulcramente planchada, sin ninguna arruga. Minerva se sentó junto a él, su sombrero posado precariamente, con los labios fruncidos con anticipación. Todo debido a la seriedad de la reunión.

—Bueno, tiene que ser alguien de Orden —la mujer mayor habló con voz firme—, no voy a permitir que se case con algún desconocido en estos tiempos. Apenas puedo confiar en nadie, y ya se sabe que el Ministerio puede llegar muy lejos con tal de cumplir sus propósitos.

Albus asintió, examinando sus dedos con intensidad. Miró hacia arriba.

Severus había estado tranquilo durante la mayor parte de la reunión.

—Severus, ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Albus, volviéndose hacia el hombre vestido de negro.

Severus parecía vagamente irritado.

—La verdad es que me importa un bledo lo que haces con la chica —habló con su típica voz aburrida—. Adelante, cásala con alguien de la Orden, solo espera la batalla que te dará Molly Weasley cuando se enteré. Incluso me he dado cuenta de que Molly espera que Granger se case con el más joven de sus hijos.

Albus lo consideró. Molly definitivamente protestaría si se casaba a la señorita Granger con otro miembro de la Orden que no sea su menor hijo, pero Ron Weasley no era una opción, y tampoco lo era Harry Potter. La ley tiene sus requisitos de edad absurdas, y parecía que se había puesto en marcha sólo unos días después de que la niña cumplió los dieciocho años. Eso era muy sospechoso.

Minerva elevó la voz:

—Creo que todo esto es demasiado injusto para Hermione. Ella merece saber sobre esto antes de decidir su destino de tal manera.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Minerva —dijo Dumbledore—, tal vez deberíamos traerle aquí. Seguro que ya ha oído hablar de la ley.

—Voy a ir a buscarla —la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor habló poniéndose de pie, para luego retirarse de la oficina.

—Dudo que voy a necesitar mucho más tiempo conmigo, Albus, y debo prepararme para mis clases de la mañana —Severus respiró profundo, y se puso de pie y con asentimiento de cabeza se despidió del director.

Cuando Dumbledore se encontró solo en su despacho, se quedó muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, luego de unos minutos se retiró en la parte posterior de su oficina, donde estaban los estantes con interesantes objetos que había adquirido con los años.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba comiendo su desayuno muy tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, cuando de pronto se escuchó la noticia. Al parecer todos los otros estudiantes habían descubierto mediante el diario _El Profeta_. Ella solía leer siempre dicho diario por las mañanas, pero en los últimos tiempos había sido un proceso muy irritante. El diario mágico era a menudo una fuente de comentarios difamatorios y tontos sobre Harry, Dumbledore y sobre varias otras personas que estaban a favor de su amigo.

Esa fue la causa de su ignorancia sobre la noticia en _El Profeta_, pero se encontró bastante confundida esa mañana por la cantidad de tensión en torno al Gran Comedor. Harry y Ron aún estaban durmiendo, como era su rutina habitual los domingos, así que no pudo preguntarles si sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Mirando a su alrededor, Hermione se dio cuenta de que casi todos estaban leyendo _El Profeta_, y algunos de los estudiantes de más edad, entre ellos la mayoría de los séptimo año, parecía estar muy dolidos por lo que leyeron.

Hermione vio a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas sentados un poco retirados de la mesa. Ella se deslizó hacia ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —les preguntó con curiosidad.

—El Ministerio ha decidido traer de vuelta la antigua Ley de Matrimonio —exclamó Dean, con entusiasmo de transmitir una noticia tan monumental.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedo ver?

Seamus le entrego el diario. Y Hermione apenas tuvo el diario en sus manos, empezó a recorrer los titulares y artículos rápidamente. La mayoría se centraba en la Ley de Matrimonio aparente. Apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar a ver el diario, porque antes una mano se posó en su hombro.

—¿Señorita Granger? —la voz de McGonagall la llamaba. Hermione se volvió a ver a su Jefa de Casa con una expresión sombría—. El director quiere tener unas palabras con usted.

—Oh —vaciló la castaña, por un momento, y luego asintió. Tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore quería hablar sobre esa antigua Ley que salió, y eso sólo podría significar malas noticias.

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago.

—Por favor, sígame —dijo McGonagall, dirigiéndose a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se paró y siguió a su profesora de Transformaciones.

Mientras que Seamus murmuró una conclusión muy tranquilamente a Dean.

—Ella tiene dieciocho años ya, ¿recuerdas? Eso significa que ella es elegida para la Ley.

* * *

Albus se había retirado a la parte de atrás de su oficina, donde se encontraba en frente de una pequeña caja. Dentro de esta caja, saco un relicario de oro adornado. La noche anterior, había consultado con dicho medallón, poco después de enterarse de esa nueva Ley.

Ahora lo consulto de nuevo.

El director abrió suavemente el relicario. Dentro había dos ahuecados corazones de oro, que brillaba en los rayos de luz solar en cascada a través de una ventana cercana.

—Hermione Granger —Albus recitó el nombre, viendo el corazón con precaución.

La cara y los hombros de la joven aparecieron, ligeramente borrosos a través del oro sin pulir. Su cabello era espeso y llevaba una insignia de Prefecta orgullosa sobre su túnica de Gryffindor. El oro manchado distorsionó su rostro ligeramente, pero seguía siendo inconfundible el rostro de Heermine Granger.

Después de unos segundos más, otro rostro se materializó en la mitad opuesta del medallón. Albus sonrió al verlo. Era la misma cara que se le había mostrado la noche anterior.

* * *

—¿Albus? —Minerva llamó por la puerta. Había estado sentado en su escritorio hace un minuto.

Después de un momento, mirando particularmente a un alegre Albus Dumbledore volvió a entrar en la oficina.

—Ah, señorita Granger, me alegro de que podría unirse a nosotros —intervino, sonriendo a la joven bruja.

Minerva se dio cuenta de un ligero brillo en los ojos del viejo director.

Que raro… no había visto mucho de esa expresión últimamente, lo que con la guerra que se avecina y toda la tensión que había estado colocando en los pobres asistentes, pensaba la profesora.

—¿Esto es por la Ley de Matrimonio? —preguntó Hermione.

Albus suspiró.

—Sí, lamento informarle de que se trata de eso. Como habrá imaginado, esta ley se refiere a usted.

Hermione asintió, pero tenía una expresión tensa en el rostro. Minerva examinó a su mejor alumna de cerca.

—Por favor, siéntese —dijo Albus, señalando a una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Minerva miró a Hermione con valentía en un segundo plano, y a continuación, fue a sentarse en la silla contigua.

—Ahora —comenzó el director—. ¿Cuánto ha oído hablar de esta ley, señorita Granger?

—No mucho —murmuró Hermione—, estaba comenzando a revisar _El Profeta_, cuando la profesora McGonagall vino a buscarme.

Albus asintió, comprendiendo, y procedió a explicar la ley con profundidad. Minerva miró a la chica con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su rostro pálido, se volvió mucho más pálido cuando el director explicó la edad mínima, para llevar a cabo esa ley. Hermione, obviamente había estado pesando apenas escucho la explicación del director, que tal vez podía casarse con Ron o con Harry.

Pero luego de que Albus le hubiera explicado los detalles de la ley, se sintió más angustiada que nunca. La chica miró a su izquierda donde estaba sentada McGonagall, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Ahora, como estoy seguro que usted sabe, esta ley se aplicará a muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts —Albus explicó—, pero hay razones por las que se refiere en particular a vosotros.

—Los mortífagos todavía tienen sus manos en el Ministerio —terminó. Minerva estaba sorprendida por su perspicacia, pero en realidad, ella debía haber esperado esto de la chica todo el tiempo.

—Sí —contestó Dumbledore solemnemente—. Nuestros intentos de eliminar a los mortífagos han fracasado. Ellos realmente han llegado con una propuesta inteligente para interferir.

—Pero, ¿Cómo podrían haber conseguido aprobar esta ley? —preguntó Hermione, con los ojos entristecidos—, las leyes sobre el matrimonio de cualquier tipo fueron abolidas en 1700 por el Tribunal del Wizengamot.

Albus asintió.

—Es increíble el poder que se puede tener cuando es capaz de manipular el Ministerio.

Minerva dio a Albus una mirada afilada. No estaría bien tener que dar toda esa información a Granger.

—¿Uno de ellos es Scrimgeour? —cuestionó indignada, la chica.

—No, no, yo no creo que tenga ninguna afiliación con los mortífagos—, pero me temo que han encontrado una manera de manipularlo, o que algún mortífago está en un lugar lo suficientemente alto de poder para trabajar a su alrededor.

Minerva vio como Hermione asintió con calma toda la información. Tal vez sólo estaba poniendo una mascara de tranquilidad.

—¿A quién están tratando de llegar con esta ley? —preguntó Hermione.

—Me temo que no estoy completamente seguro de eso señorita Granger, aunque la profesora McGonagall y yo nuestras sospechas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la castaña, mirando a Minerva, y luego a dumbledore.

—Usted —dijo la profesora con tranquilidad—, todos los otros hijos nacidos de muggles o mestizos que puede en sus manos.

Hermione pareció perder la calma por una fracción de segundo. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de desesperación y miedo. Entonces ella trato de calmarse una vez más. Luego Hermione asintió con la cabeza cuando cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Sangres puras tienen excepciones de ley? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió el director— a los sangres puras se le permite tener un mes para elegir a su conyugue, a los hijos de muggles y mestizos sólo se les permitió una semana para casarse, antes de elegir un candidato para ellos.

—Y si esperamos una semana —dijo Hermione—, me tendré que casar con un mortífago.

—Sí, eso probablemente va a pasar, y lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, porque aunque no nos guste la ley es la ley —dijo McGonagall, con un tono de amargura.

Hermione respiró profundo.

—Pero la propuesta de matrimonio debe ser aprobada por el Ministerio. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar cualquier matrimonio aprobado cuando quieren casarme con un mortífago?

McGonagall recordó la conversación anterior que había intercambiado con albus y Severus.

_—__Severus —Albus suspiró cansadamente—, tú debes ir al Ministerio y encontrar a nuestro contacto. Asegúrate de que aprobará a quien quiera que propongamos para que la señorita Granger se case. Necesitamos nuestro contacto para interceptar la propuesta antes de cualquier mortífago intervenga._

_Severus parecía desaprobar el plan, pero asintió._

_—__Severus, recuerda que es esencial para la causa —dijo Albus con calma—, este matrimonio debe ser arreglado correctamente._

_—__Por supuesto —contestó Snape, arrastrando las palabras al hablar._

—Confíe en mí, señorita Granger —comenzó el director—, ya hemos ordenado esto, y la propuesta será aprobada.

Hermione no parecía estar muy convencida.

Suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿con quién podría casarme? —preguntó la castaña.

Ahora fue Minerva la que suspiro.

La profesora abrió la boca para explicarse, pero se detuvo cuando Albus le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada.

El brillo había regresado a los ojos azules del director, aunque tuvo que esconder esa pequeña alegría ante Hermione. La única que se percato de eso fue la profesora. Como Mcgonagall, lo conocía de años, sabía reconocer esos pequeños matices de picardía en los ojos del director.

—Creemos que sería más sensato si te casa con un miembro de la Orden —dijo Albus con calma—. De esa manera usted estaría lo más protegida posible.

Hermione volvió a asentir. Mientras la profesora vio en los ojos de su alumna impotencia. Parecía decepcionada, puesto que una vez más parecía que Hermione había pensado como posible candidato a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras la joven bruja miró el suelo. La pobre chica, ella no quería casarse. Y sobre todo no quería casarse con un extraño, así este pertenezca a la Orden.

Pero tal vez podría ser algunos de los chicos Weasley mayores, seguramente que eso no sería tan terrible, pensaba Minerva.

—¿Hay alguien a quién prefieras, Hermione? —le preguntó la profesora en voz baja.

Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

—Yo, yo no lo sé. Nunca he considerado nada como esto antes.

—Eso está bien, querida —respondió la profesora, acariciando el brazo de su alumna—. No te preocupes, vamos a resolver esto.

Hermione parecía no muy consolada con lo dicho por la profesora.

Minerva miró a Albus, quien aún tenía ese brillo tonto en sus ojos.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el director—, ¿Por qué no se toma el día para usted? La profesora McGonagall y yo vamos a encontrar a alguien adecuado, pero por favor vuelva aquí está noche para hablar con usted.

Minerva vio que la chica suspiró profundamente, para luego ponerse de pie.

—Gracias, señor director, profesora McGonagall, aprecio tanto lo que están haciendo por mí.

Luego Hermione salió de la oficina lentamente, dejando a Minerva sorprendida por su madurez, pero en realidad, ella debería haber esperado ese comportamiento de su alumna. Verdaderamente había crecido. Tal vez la responsabilidad de ser Prefecta había hecho que madurada aun más ese año.

Albus estaba sonriendo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Hermione.

—¿Y se puede saber porque estás sonriendo? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Creo que tengo al candidato perfecto la señorita Granger —respondió Albus—, y él trabaja aquí en Hogwarts…

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Marido

**Capítulo 2: Un Marido**

Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana en la biblioteca. Supuso que era una suerte que Harry y ron probablemente todavía dormirían hasta el mediodía. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar toda la información que había obtenido.

Se sentó en su mesa de siempre en la biblioteca —esa era su mesa porque siempre ella frecuentaba la biblioteca, y como Prefecta, la mayoría de los demás chicos temían invadir su espacio— para pensar largo y tendido acerca de esa ley.

La biblioteca estaba tranquila esa mañana de otoño. Fue a mediados de setiembre, dos días después de cumplir los dieciocho años de Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad era bastante sospechoso que la ley había entrado en vigor tan sólo dos días después de cumplir los dieciocho años. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Sólo es una coincidencia, se dijo.

Sacó las piernas hacia arriba y se abrazó las rodillas. Fue justo decir que ella estaba pasando por una mediocre confusión emocional en ese momento. Las cejas de la joven bruja se juntaron mientras seguía pensando en la ley.

Eso iba a cambiar su vida radicalmente. Ya había cambiado en realidad. No quería casarse. Y luego estaba la otra parte de la Ley de Matrimonio, y se trataba del _sexo_.

Hermione definitivamente no había pasado por desapercibido aquellos detalles de la ley. El Ministerio afirmaba que todo esto era un esfuerzo para reponer la población mágica. Por lo tanto, se requería que cada pareja casada deberían tener sexo una vez cada dos semanas, y en la noche de bodas. Hermione hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Ella no quería tener sexo con algún miembro de la Orden.

Hermione deseó poder mandar una lechuza a su madre en busca de ayuda. Era una lástima que sus padres estaban viviendo en Australia sin tener ni idea de que tenían una hija. Puesto que ella les había lanzado un _Obliviate_ durante el verano pasado por su propia seguridad.

Con un dolor en el pecho y una opresión en la garganta, Hermione se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos terriblemente a su madre. La señora Granger sabría cómo hacer frente a circunstancias como esas. Pero por desgracia, ella se encontraba sola en esos momentos.

La castaña imagino lo que sería casarse con un compañero de clase. Ella pensó que era una idea completamente estúpida, y no sabía cuál era la peor opción: casarse con un compañero de clase o casarse con un miembro de la Orden. ¿Quién sería el miembro de la orden que aceptara casarse con ella? Una imagen de Snape se le vino a la mente, y Hermione hizo una mueca, se hundió más profundamente en la silla.

Después de una hora de estar dándole vueltas al asunto, Hermione había decido que ella no se rendiría solo por esa absurda ley. Aunque claro, la ley sí que era una barbaridad, y Dumbledore seguramente llegaría a revocarlo lo más rápido posible. Incluso si no conseguía hacerlo, ella iba a conseguir porque estaban en medio de una guerra. Voldemort estaba ganando más poder cada día, y aterrorizando tanto al mundo mágico como al mundo muggle constantemente. Hermione no iba a huir y esconderse de esta ley. Ella iba a luchar contra los mortífagos en cada paso del camino.

Un dulce sentimiento de rebeldía la lleno cuando pensaba en lo perjudicial que podría ser a través de casarse con un miembro de la Orden, y así tratar de derrotar a algunos de los mortífagos de Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione salió de la biblioteca alrededor del mediodía. A su llegada al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, vio a Harry, Ron y Ginny sentados juntos en un extremo de la mesa.

Ginny se fijó en ella desde que llego, y la castaña podía sentir a su amiga pelirroja estudiándola con la mirada todos sus movimientos y expresiones. Sin duda habían oído hablar de la ley, y sabía que Hermione era una candidata, como era la única de dieciocho años de edad de sus amigos.

—Hola —saludó Ginny, sonriendo suavemente.

—Hola —repitió el saludo, con un suspiro, y se sentó al lado de Ron.

Harry y Ron estuvieron estudiándola durante todo el proceso en que Hermione se servía su comida. La castaña por lo tanto trato de poner una expresión de valentía. Los otros estudiantes se arremolinaban en el Gran Comedor, pero no estaba muy llena en general, puesto que los fines de semana el Gran Comedor tendía a ser considerablemente menos poblada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry luego de unos minutos.

Hermione suspiró.

—Estoy bien… dentro de lo que cabe.

Ginny pareció triste ante la respuesta de su amiga.

—Dean dijo que has hablado con el director esta mañana —murmuró Harry.

Hermione asintió.

—Sí, nosotros hablamos de lo que voy hacer.

—¿Y? —Ginny preguntó, esperanzada por que hayan encontrado una solución a toda esa ley.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos van a tratar de encontrar a alguien de la Orden para que me case. Piensan que es demasiado peligroso que me case con alguien que no pertenezca a la Orden —Hermione trato de sonar tranquila al momento de explicar su situación.

El rostro de Ginny se contrajo con una mueca de ira.

—No te dejaran que te cases con quien quieras.

Ron estaba muy atento a la conversación de ambas chicas.

—Bueno Dumbledore me insinuó que tomaría en cuanta mi opinión… pero entiendo la situación perfectamente, y es mucho más seguro que me case con algún miembro de la Orden —susurró solo para que sus amigos la escucharan.

—Esto es estúpido —Ron hervía de rabia, y empujo una copia del _El Profeta_, que luego cayó al suelo. Ron se cruzó de brazos con furia, y las puntas de sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su propio cabello.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho. Ron obviamente tenía algún sentimiento por ella, y para ser honesta ella también sentía algo por su amigo pelirrojo. Antes de hoy, Hermione había estado esperanzada de que tal vez su amistad fuera creciendo cada vez más. Pero ahora, debido a esta ley, se había arruinado todo.

—¿Cómo fue que salió nuevamente esta ley? —preguntó Harry, con disgusto.

—Dumbledore dijo que es porque los mortífagos implicaron en el Ministerio —explicó la castaña.

Harry apretó la mandíbula.

—Él mencionó un par de veces en nuestras reuniones, que él ha estado teniendo que hacer mucho para asegurarse de que el Ministerio dejara de interferir en los negocios de Hogwarts.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Hermione contemplaba con inmensa preocupación todas las responsabilidades y problemas que Harry tenía que tratar. Y en parte a esa estúpida ley, estaba la molestia constante sobre la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y después la guerra que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Hermione había entrado en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, con una esperanza de que ella y sus amigos terminarían sin ningún percance su último año, pero para variar no iba hacer así.

—¿Así que cuando piensa Dumbledore resolver esto? —preguntó Ginny, con ansiedad.

—Él me dijo que regresara a su oficina esta noche, porque iba a tener para entonces a un candidato —murmuró Hermione.

Pero la idea de que tendría un prometido al final de la noche era verdaderamente desalentadora, para la castaña.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin incidentes. Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry se retiraron a su sala común, donde todo el mundo hablaba de la Ley de Matrimonio. Hermione estaba muy feliz cuando Ron le pidió editar su trabajo de Transformaciones, por lo menos eso la distraería.

Pero pronto llego el momento de volver a la oficina de Dumbledore. Dejo a sus amigos con una expresión sombría, ella trato de ignorar ese gesto que intercambiaron entre sus amigos y salió de la sala común.

Hermione llego a la oficina de Dumbledore en sólo unos pocos minutos. La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio.

Él le sonrió amablemente.

—Bienvenida, señorita Granger, por favor tome asiento.

Hermione se sentó, y luego respiró hondo. Se sentía extrañamente con nauseas, seguramente debido a los nervios, por lo que le fuera a decir el director.

—Ahora, supongo que querrá saber de quién se trata —empezó Dumbledore—. He hablado con alguien a quien creo que es un excelente candidato.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la palabra "candidato". Era como se le hubiera dado un trabajo a alguien. Ya se imaginaba la publicidad de Dumbledore: _¿Quién quiere cuidar de la pobre Hermione Granger?_

—Bueno —Dumbledore suspiró—, yo sé que esto es una situación difícil para usted, aceptar casarse tan apresuradamente, pero creo que Remus Lupin sería la mejor opción. Él entiende las condiciones de la ley, y ya que es un profesor y sobretodo que trabaja en Hogwarts, eso lo hará mucho más fácil.

Hermione dejo de escuchar lo que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo, luego escuchar el nombre de "Remus Lupin".

¿Lupin? ¿Su marido?, eso no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Pero él era su profesor, y por no hablar que era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, la misma edad que hubiera tenido Sirius y el padre de su amigo Harry. No se podía imaginar estar casada con él. Puesto que Lupin era su profesor.

Pero no tenía elección.

—¿Señorita Granger? —Dumbledore la estaba mirando fijamente—, ¿Está todo bien?

Hermione escupió las palabras.

—Yo, yo no entiendo, es mi profesor. ¿Cómo puedo casarme con un profesor?

Dumbledore asintió.

—He considerado eso, y creo que es un retroceso relativamente menor. No hay declaraciones explicitas contra este tipo de situaciones en las regulaciones de Hogwarts. Y viendo que eres mayor de edad, y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que esta ley es tan repentina, estoy seguro de que el Ministerio no te restringirá que te cases con Remus, porque él es un maestro. Sin embargo, creo que tendremos que retirarte de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque claro, usted todavía puede asistir a la clase como oyente para que pueda preparar sus EXTASIS, pero no creo que sería sabio si Remus continua dándole calificaciones en su clase.

Hermione se echó hacia tras de su silla, tratando de dominar la conmoción. Ella tenía que ser madura sobre toda esta situación. No sería tan malo, lo había imaginado mucho peor cuando Dumbledore le había dicho que se casaría con alguien de la Orden. Aunque tal vez ella había sido muy tonta al suponer que se casaría con uno de los hermanos Weasley mayores que esté disponible.

—¿Cree usted que este acuerdo va a funcionar, señorita Granger? —preguntó el director, con una sonrisa iluminado su rostro, pero de una manera vagamente sospechosa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza lentamente, poniendo en su cara una expresión de aceptación.

—Sí, creo que esto va a funcionar —Hermione estaba orgullosa del tono de seguridad que le salió al hablar.

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo.

—Maravilloso. Ahora, se harán los arreglos, y esto será aprobado por el Ministerio, pero después de eso, tenemos que actuar con rapidez. La ley solo les dará una semana de plazo para que se casen, por lo que se casaran el próximo sábado.

Hermione respiró hondo. Ella tan solo tenía una semana…

—Además, usted debe seguir manteniendo en secreto esto hasta que su matrimonio sea oficial. Si se corre la voz, entonces nuestros esfuerzos se podría venir abajo. Claro, usted puede decirles a sus amigos más cercanos, pero tenga mucho cuidado en quien confía este secreto.

—Entiendo —murmuró Hermione—, gracias, profesor.

Dumbledore sonrió y le ofreció un caramelo de limón, que Hermione se negó cortésmente. Tenía que salir de allí y regresar a su dormitorio. El director antes le explico un poco más acerca de esta situación y lo que sucedería en los próximos días, luego Hermione finalmente se levantó de la silla, para marcharse. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

—Señorita Granger, estoy seguro que usted sabe que estos son tiempos oscuros. Todos debemos hacer sacrificios por la guerra, y ésta es, ante todo, por su seguridad. Le insto a ver esto como una ventaja. Usted es capaz de permanecer en Hogwarts, en lugar de huir de la ley.

Hermione volvió a agradecer y salió de la oficina. Su instinto se sentía pesado con el miedo y la ansiedad que la invadía.

* * *

Hermione entró en la sala común lo más silenciosamente posible. La sala estaba llena, y ahí vio a Ron y a Harry sentados junto al fuego de la chimenea, donde los había dejado. Ella hizo su camino en silencio, no se sentía con ganas de hablar con ellos en ese momento. Quizás en la mañana siguiente. Subió a su dormitorio, feliz de descubrir que estaba vacío. Sino Lavender y Parvati habrían saltado encima de ella para acosarla a más no poder acerca de la ley.

Hermione saco su pijama de su baúl y se fue al baño a cambiarse, luego ya con su pijama puesto se acostó sobre su cama. Se sentía emocionalmente agotada. Habían pasado muchas cosas en un solo día, y posiblemente le llevaría meses pensar y aceptar en todo lo que su vida había cambiado.

Cerro los ojos tratando de poner su mente en blanco, pero antes de poder conseguir sus propósitos, sintió a Crookshanks acurrucarse a su lado.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

—Crookshanks —dijo a la vez que acariciaba a su gato detrás de las orejas.

Por más que trataba su mente no podía estar tranquila, sin embargo después de unos quince minutos, la chica estaba más llena de pensamientos.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, Hermione en seguida dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, y por ahí pudo ver una cabellera larga pelirroja. Era Ginny Weasley. Hermione sintió alivio al ver a su amiga, ellas dos se habían hecho amigas muy cercanas desde los últimos años, y ahora la castaña necesitaba realmente una amiga con quien hablar.

—Hey —dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose hacia la cama de Hermione. Crookshanks hizo una especie de sonido para protestar al ver a la pelirroja invadir su espacio, así que salto de la cama de su ama. Y Ginny se sentó en la cama de Hermione apoyando su espalda en el viejo poste de madera.

—Hola —dijo Hermione, sus ojos no miraban nada en especial. Se sentía bastante confusa en ese momento.

—¿Quieres contarme de quien se trata? —preguntó Ginny, con suavidad.

Hermione suspiró, para luego asentir.

—Es el profesor Lupin.

Hermione espero un jadeo, o un grito escandalizado, pero no salió nada de la boca de Ginny. Así que Hermione centro su mirada en su amiga. Las cejas de la pelirroja estaban casi en línea.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

—Eso es… bueno… eso es realmente mejor de lo que esperaba —reflexionó Ginny.

Hermione dedico una mirada sorprendida a su amiga.

—Él es un _profesor_, Ginny —Hermione le puso énfasis a la palabra 'profesor'.

—Pero él es un poco bien parecido, además es un hombre mayor. Sé que te gusta ese tipo de hombres.

—No puedo creer que realmente hayas dicho eso —dijo Hermione, casi riendo con las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Siempre has tenido algo que les gusta a los hombres mayores…

La castaña miró a su amiga.

—Eso fue solo _una vez_ —afirmó Hermione—, y fue sólo con Viktor Krum. Y él no era muy mayor.

—Y mi hermano Charlie también tenía sus ojos en ti este verano y parecía que tú también lo mirabas de vez en cuando, no creas que no me di cuenta de eso —contó Ginny.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero después de un momento dejo escapar una risita, y Ginny comenzó a reír también.

Las risas se silenciaron después de unos minutos.

—Tengo que tener relaciones sexuales con él —la voz de Hermione apenas parecía un susurro.

—¿Y tienes miedo? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione asintió.

—Yo nunca he tenido nada con un hombre, y creo que sería terriblemente incomodo hacerlo con un profesor, ¿Y si no puedo hacer las cosas bien? ¿Y si no le gusto para nada? —Hermione se sorprendió al exponer esas preguntas.

—Hermione —dijo Ginny, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la castaña, en un gesto de calma—, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —gimió Hermione, pasando sus manos por su cabello, ya revuelto.

—Yo me preocupaba demasiado, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, fue increíble —contestó Ginny con una voz soñadora.

Hermione miró fijamente el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Has tenido sexo? —preguntó.

—Sí —asintió la pelirroja—, con Harry, por su puesto.

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon. No esperaba escuchar eso. Pero luego recordó que Ginny y Harry estaban cada vez más unidos, sí definitivamente ellos parecían más cercanos últimamente… pero para ser honesto, Hermione no quería pensar en Harry su amiga teniendo relaciones sexuales. Él era como su hermano…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, no es tan horroroso, yo solo te estoy tratando de ayudar.

—Lo siento —Hermione negó con la cabeza, tratando de que esas imágenes abandonen su mente.

—No te preocupes, yo te voy a enseñar todo lo que hay que saber del sexo —dijo Ginny, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Ginny. Tuvieron una larga conversación sobre el sexo, en la cual la pelirroja describió su primera experiencia con detalles. Hermione supero su torrente inicial de sonrojo y logró captar algo de información que podría serle útil en el futuro. Al final de la conversación, Hermione sabía mucho más de sexo, por lo menos mucho más de lo que sabía en la mañana cuando se despertó. Fue alrededor de una hora antes de que Hermione bostezara. Ginny se dio cuenta y se iba a retirar nuevamente a la sala común.

—Ginny —la llamó Hermione antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias… por todo —murmuró Hermione.

Ginny le dedico una sonrisa melancólica.

—No hay problema.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Conversación

**Capítulo 3: Conversación**

Hermione se enfrentó a un lunes por la mañana con una actitud valiente. Caminó con Ginny para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor. La preocupación sobre el hecho de que ella tendría que ver al profesor Lupin por primera vez en el desayuno la invadió. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Harry sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Ron se saltó el desayuno —les informo Harry. Hermione se dio cuenta de que debía de estar enojado con la noticia. Se preguntó si tal vez él estaba celoso, pero rápidamente saco ese pensamiento de su mente.

Ginny les había contado a Harry y a Ron sobre Lupin la noche anterior. Hermione se alegró de que no tenía que hacer frente a las reacciones de los chicos. Sin embargo, parecía que Harry estaba como caminando sobre cascara de huevo alrededor de ella. Sabía por experiencia que cuando Harry se sentía incómodo por algo, su malestar no disminuía durante bastante tiempo.

Hermione comió su tostado lentamente, mientras que sus ojos se posaron en la mesa principal. Lupin estaba mirando mirando su desayuno, dándole la oportunidad a Hermione de examinarlo. Ginny tenía razón, no era tan mal parecido en absoluto. Simplemente nunca había notado su apariencia.

De repente Lupin se volvió y miró a Hermione. Ella inmediatamente se evitó su mirada, para pasar a mirar su desayuno, sintiendo un rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Hermione se aseguró de no mirar más a la mesa principal durante el resto del desayuno.

Pociones era su primera clase del día. Ron estaba en el aula cuando llego a clases, pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención, sólo le reclamó el asiento al lado de Harry.

Hermione dejo escapar un resoplido enfadada, para luego irse a sentar con Parvati Patil. Normalmente ella odiaba tener que escuchar los chismes constantes de su compañera de dormitorio, pero ahora ella estaba demasiada irritada con Ron que no le prestó atención a nada más que a su trabajo. Además se dio cuenta de que Parvati no era tan arrogante cuando Lavender estaba ausente. Paso su clase de pociones con su nueva compañera, negándose obstinadamente a mirar en dirección de Ron.

El día se prolongó, y Hermione se encontró muy aliviada de que ella aun no tenía la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los lunes. No estaba preparada para estar frente a Lupin en un salón de clases, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido en el desayuno.

Encantamientos fue la peor clase del día. Flitwick les había permitido practicar hechizos en grupos pequeños. Esto hizo que todos empezaran a charlas. Hermione apenas oyó una palabra en toda la clase, puesto que todos hablaban sobre el tema de la Ley de Matrimonio.

Estaba sentada con Lavender y Parvati, porque sentía una pequeña incomodidad al tener que sentarse con Harry y Ron. Lavender se la pasó hablando sobre todos los matrimonios y propuestas.

—¿Y te enteraste de Justin? Lo vi y a esa rubia chica de Slytherin, estaban caminado juntos —Lavender murmuraba con una Parvati que parecía muy concentrado en todo lo que le decía su amiga.

Parvati cada vez parecía quedarse sin aliento.

—¿Crees que van a comprometerse?

—No sé, pero parece que todo el mundo ya lo está haciendo. ¡Oh, que emocionante! —chilló Lavender—. Me gustaría tener dieciocho años ya.

Hermione rodo los ojos y se concentró en sus notas.

Pronto la atención de las chicas se desvió su compañera castaña.

—Hermione, ¿Ya te han propuesto matrimonio? ¡Oh, debe ser tan emocionante! —gritó Lavender.

Hermione sintió hervir de cólera. Se volvió hacia Lavender.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —contestó enojada.

Lavender levantó una ceja perfectamente bien cuidada, y resopló. Luego se dio la vuelta para continuar su conversación con Parvati. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y se puso de nuevo a trabajar.

* * *

Después de que las clases de ese día terminaron, Hermione caminó con Harry y con Ron hacia su sala común. Ron y Hermione todavía no se hablaban. Harry estaba siendo casi tan molesto, que actuaba como si fuera un niño pequeño en esta terrible situación.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la sala común, Ginny salió del agujero del retrato de la dama gorda e irrumpió hacia ellos.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas —gorjeó a Hermione.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione, mirando a la pelirroja.

Ginny agarró del antebrazo con fuerza a la castaña.

—Es hora de que vayas a hablar con Lupin. ¡Adiós muchachos! —dijo la pelirroja, arrastrando a Hermione para bajar las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de protestar.

Harry hizo un ruido de incomodidad, pero Hermione no miró hacia atrás. En cambio, si se dio cuenta de la mirada irritada de Ginny.

—No puedo ir a ver ahora a Lupin, Ginny, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Oh, por favor, estoy segura de que todo tu trabajo lo has terminado después de la hora del almuerzo, e incluso si no lo has hecho, no te va a tomar mucho tiempo —insistió la pelirroja—. Sólo tienes que hablar con él.

Hermione suspiró, puesto que se dirigían hacia la oficina de Lupin.

—Ginny n-no pu-pue-do —tartamudeó Hermione, porque de repente la golpeó una inmensa ansiedad.

Ginny se volvió y miró a Hermione de manera severa.

—Tú puedes. Confía en mí, una vez que ustedes dos hayan tenido una conversación, todo esto será mucho más fácil, ya verás.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que deba decirle?

—Solo es una conversación, se cortés con él.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de protestar, ya se encontraba de pie frente a la oficina de Lupin. Ginny golpeó la puerta, y luego desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo.

Hermione respiró hondo y apretó las palmas de las manos sudorosas. Hubo silencio por un momento, pero luego oyó pasos, y la puerta se abrió.

Lupin se quedó allí parado, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Hermione —dijo—. Adelante, por favor.

Todavía llevaba puesta su túnica de enseñanza, que se desvanecía ligeramente en algunos puntos. Lupin parecía más cansado que de costumbre, y ni siquiera estaba cerca la luna llena. Tal vez todo ese tema del matrimonio también lo estaba afectando a él.

Hermione entró y volvió a mirar fuera de la puerta, mirando a la derecha y a la izquierda del pasillo antes de que Lupin cerrada la puerta. La castaña recordó que todo tenía que ser un secreto. La idea de que ella estaba ahí, haciendo una visita a la oficina de uno de sus profesores era extrañamente emocionante. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, y olvido ese pensamiento.

Ya dentro de la oficina, Hermione observo los estantes perfectamente alineadas, los rollos de pergamino que obviamente aún no habían sido clasificados, y el viejo juego de té que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa detrás de su escritorio. La habitación era en general limpia y ordenada. La ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio estaba abierta, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire de otoño.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Lupin, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Lo que llevó a Hermione a darse cuenta de que se había quedado inspeccionando su oficina en silencio por un largo momento.

—Estoy bien —contestó la chica, mirando a los ojos—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —respondió Remus, asintiendo—, estoy bien.

Hermione sintió la incomodidad filtrándose entre ellos.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó Lupin, caminando hacia el juego de té.

La castaña podía sentir la sequedad en su garganta.

—Sí, por favor —aceptó.

Lupin le dijo que tomara asiento si gustaba y luego se centró en hacer el té. Hermione se sentó en el sofá y miró por un momento la estancia.

—Me alegro que hayas venido, estaba pensando que deberíamos hablar —murmuró Lupin.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la voz de Lupin era bastante relajante para ella. Ese pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño. No podía empezar a pensar en cosas como esas. No estaría bien empezar a desarrollar un enamoramiento hacia él, aunque fueran a casarse.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, es probable que sea prudente que hablemos de esto.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Lupin, volviéndose hacia ella con una humeante tasa de té.

Hermione extendió la mano y tomó la tasa.

—Gracias, profesor —dijo.

Él hizo un ruido que sonaba como una risa.

—Es probable que ya no haga falta que me llames más profesor. Creo que Remus estaría bien. Al menos fuera de la clase.

Hermione sintió un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto… Remus —a la chica le costó mucho llamar por su nombre al profesor.

Toda esta situación era tan terriblemente incómoda, pensaba Hermione.

—Así que —Lupin suspiró, relajándose en su silla—, ¿estás muy irritada con tanto hablar de la ley?

Hermione suspiró.

—Oh, sí, hay demasiados chismes alrededor. Me imagino que debe haber oído a Lavender Brown hablar sobre toda esta ley y sus encantos.

—Oh, sí, algo escuche —rió en voz baja—, he tenido que dar dos detenciones porque los chicos de la clase del quinto año no paraban de hablar sobre ello.

La esquina de la boca de Hermione se levantó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me enteré de que el profesor Snape le dio detenciones a cuatro chicos.

Lupin se echó a reír. Lo que le levanto el ánimo significativamente a Hermione. Era bueno saber que Lupin no estaba tomando toda esta situación con demasiada dureza.

Lupin era sorprendentemente bueno con la disminución de incomodidad que rodeaba el ambiente. Y Hermione estaba disfrutando hablar con él de esa manera, sin embargo, tuvo que recordar a que había ido a la oficina de Lupin. Había algunas cosas que tenía que hablar con él.

Tomó un sorbo de su té, y a continuación, abrió la boca, vacilante.

—R-Remus —dijo con timidez—, yo quiero saber si estás seguro de esto, acerca de casarte conmigo. Siento que el profesor Dumbledore podría haberlo puesto en una posición donde se sienta con deber de hacerlo y…

Él levanto una mano para detenerla.

—Te prometo, Hermione, que estoy seguro de esto, y no es sólo para tu beneficio. También están ayudando a evitar las sanciones de esta ley.

La castaña miraba fijamente hacia abajo a la tasa de té que tenía en las manos, el vapor que se elevaba en volutas lentas en la superficie.

—Todavía siento que estoy arruinando un poco tu vida —dijo la chica, sonriendo con pesar.

Cuando levanto la vista, al no obtener respuesta, se encontró con Lupin mirándola con extrañeza.

—Es curioso —dijo—, yo había pensado lo mismo, había pensado que voy a arruinar tu vida.

—Pues no creo definitivamente que vayas a arruinar mi vida —bromeó Hermione, mordiéndose en labio inferior.

—Y tú no estás arruinando la mía —Lupin le sonrió ligeramente—, además —se acomodó en su silla—, los hombres lobo tienen generalmente mucho más derechos cuando se casan que los hombres normales, en lugar de estar casada con un hombre lobo, o no estar casado en absoluto.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo soy muggle.

—Eso no importa realmente en este sentido —se encogió de hombros—, todavía me da unos derechos más políticos.

—Bien —murmuró Hermione, sorbiendo nuevamente su té.

Después de una pausa en la que el silencio se extendió demasiado, Lupin volvió a hablar.

—Supongo que deberías saber —comenzó a hablar con voz ronca—, he hablado con Dumbledore sobre los arreglos que habrá.

Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron.

—¿Arreglos? —preguntó.

—Bueno —él exhaló—. La ley establece que se supone que debemos vivir juntos, y una vez que se corra la voz en la escuela, es probable que los otros estudiantes comiencen a cuestionar sobre la legitimidad del matrimonio si continuas quedándote en tu dormitorio.

—Oh —dijo Hermione, con voz ronca.

—Así que Dumbledore y yo acordamos de que te quedes aquí —dijo Lupin, pasándose una mano por el pelo, incomodo.

Hermione no había pensado en eso, de _vivir con él_… ese punto la tomó por sorpresa, puesto que esa Ley de Matrimonio le estaba alterando.

Hermione sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Yo sé que no es la mejor situación, pero puedo prometerte que no va a ser demasiado terrible vivir conmigo… te garantizo que me quedaré fuera de tu camino.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Yo debería ser la que te tuviera que hacer esa promesa, de permanecer fuera de tu camino —la chica se volvió a morder el labio superior con nerviosismo—. Me siento muy mal por todo esto, siento que estoy invadiendo gran parte de tu vida —confesó.

—Oh, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dijo Lupin, restándole importancia, para tranquilizarla—, realmente no me importa tanto. Además, estas habitaciones han sido siempre un poco grande para mí —señaló la puerta detrás de él, lo que Hermione supuso que era su dormitorio. Eso la hizo sentir un poco incomoda. La idea de vivir en la habitación de uno de sus maestros sonaba tan mal.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Así que se quedó en silencio, y tomó otro sorbo de té.

—No te preocupes demasiado —dijo Lupin, examinando de cerca el rostro de la castaña—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Con suerte —murmuró la chica.

—Y entonces las cosas volverán a la normalidad —continuó—, excepto por el hecho de que tendrás a un profesor hombre lobo como marido.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy segura de que a la prensa le encantaría tener en sus manos ese título.

—Oh, me encantaría verlos alrededor de nosotros tratando de conseguir su nota, ¡Qué escándalo! —reflexionó Lupin.

El rostro de Hermione empalideció. Podía sentir la ansiedad en su pecho nuevamente. El problema era que este _sería_ en verdad un escándalo. Y lo peor era que ella iba a tener que fingir que todo eso de su matrimonio era real.

—Probablemente debería irme —murmuró la castaña después de estar en silencio—. Tengo un poco de tarea que hacer.

Lupin la miró extrañado, y luego contestó:

—Está bien. Adiós, Hermione.

—Adiós, Remus —contestó ella, para luego salir de la oficina rápidamente, y empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, eso me anima a seguir con la traducción, besos


	4. Capítulo 4: Un Tipo de Propuesta

**Capítulo 4: Un Tipo de Propuesta**

—Explícate.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Albus sonriera amablemente.

—Debo admitir que no sé de qué estás hablando, Minerva.

La Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor cruzó los brazos.

—Tienes que decirme porque está tan seguro.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te gustaría que te diga? —preguntó el director, cogiendo un caramelo de limón de la bombonera de la mesa.

—¿Por qué estabas tan firme en que sea Remus, el que se case con Hermione? Ha sido muy sospechoso, y todavía no he oído una explicación valida de por qué todos los Weasley fueron descartados —la profesora frunció los labios, y miró al director con severidad.

Albus suspiró.

—Te lo dije, es simplemente más fácil para la señorita Granger casarse con Remus. Él trabaja y vive aquí, en Hogwarts.

—Pero es un profesor —replicó McGonagall—. Y eso es un obstáculo bastante grande. Personalmente creo que sería mucho más fácil casarla con uno de los gemelos Weasley —aunque para ser honestos, Minerva no creía que Hermione podría llevarse muy bien con Fred o George Weasley, como una pareja, pero la idea de casarla con uno de ellos era más sólida que casarla con Remus.

Dumbledore sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vamos, Minerva, tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarle.

La profesora lo siguió con la mirada hasta la parte de atrás de su oficina, donde guardaba uno de los grupos más extraños de artefactos. Minerva siguió observando como Dumbledore extrajo un pequeño medallón de oro de uno de los estantes.

—Un amigo me dio esto hace mucho años —explicó el viejo mago—, en ese momento parecía ser barato y disfuncional, pero para mi sorpresa, funciona bastante bien.

Le extendió el medallón a Minerva, y ella lo cogió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Tiene muchos nombres —respondió Albus—, sin embargo, se le conoce más comúnmente como un colgante de compatibilidad.

Los ojos de la profesora se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa.

—Tú, no… —murmuró con gravedad.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Lo hice, y parece que la señorita Granger tiene un buen partido aquí en Hogwarts.

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza en negación, y volvió a mirar el medallón. En silencio ella menciono el nombre de Hermione. Y el rostro de la chica apareció, y junto a ella, la de Remus Lupin. McGonagall esperó un momento y repitió el mismo proceso, pero ahora pronuncio primero el nombre de Remus, y a continuación apareció Hermione Granger a su lado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que esto no esté defectuoso? —la profesora le preguntó a Dumbledore, con severidad.

—La magia dentro de ese medallón es fuerte, y ha creado relaciones duraderas de cada pareja que ha influido en el pasado.

Minerva miró nuevamente el medallón inspeccionándolo. A veces la intromisión de Dumbledore era irritante, pensaba la profesora.

—Minerva McGonagall —ella pronuncio su nombre, y examino detalladamente el medallón.

Albus junto las manos y miraba a McGonagall. Mientras la profesora miraba el lado opuesto del colgante, donde después de un momento apareció la cara de un hombre joven.

—Richard —susurró con tristeza Minerva. Albus le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. Él murió hace muchos años.

—Lo siento —dijo Albus en voz baja.

Minerva sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero ciertamente no es sólo una persona perfectamente compatible para todo el mundo. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que esto puede elegir solo a una persona? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que la única persona que dice ser compatible con Hermione es Remus? Hay demasiada gente en el mundo con pocas probabilidades de tener tanta suerte.

Albus asintió.

—No, sólo tiene un partido para cada persona. Simplemente escoge una relación realista, altamente compatible, siempre y cuando ambos miembros no hayan invertido profundos sentimientos en otra persona, y si ambos miembros ya saben o se conozcan a la otra en algún momento futuro. Por lo tanto, se puede sugerir a alguien como Remus a la señorita Granger, y la señorita Granger para Remus.

Minerva se tomó un momento para captar esa información.

—Eres demasiado entrometido, Albus —concluyó.

El director no dijo nada, sólo puso el medallón en el estante donde estaba. Mientras Minerva salía de su oficina con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de su irritación con Albus. Sabía que Hermione y Remus podrían hacer una pareja maravillosa, pero aún le preocupaba que el matrimonio apresurado no era lo mejor para que una nueva relación crezca.

* * *

La semana pasaba, y Hermione se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa por la cercanía de la boda todos los días.

En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de los martes, había tratado no hacer ningún contacto visual con Lupin. Sin embargo, sentada al lado de Harry y Ron se le había hecho terriblemente difícil. Ron no le quito la vista a Lupin en toda la clase, mientras que Harry se le quedaba mirando y luego miraba su pergamino cuando Lupin se daba cuenta de que era observado. Hermione se decía a sí misma que sólo tenía que aguantar la actitud de sus amigos unos días más, y luego las cosas podrían volver a algún tipo de normalidad con los chicos.

Hubo unos tremendos comentarios sobre los matrimonios en toda la escuela. Hermione observó con disgusto que todo el martes, no se había pasado una hora sin oír en susurros sobre el tema de los matrimonios o de la famosa ley. Además de eso, _El Profeta_ había tomado informes sobre toda clase de matrimonios escandalosos que estaban siendo arreglados. Esto asustó a Hermione. Ella oró para que _El Profeta_ no informara sobre ella y Lupin cuando aún no se corría la voz.

El miércoles por la noche, fue llamada a la oficina de Dumbledore para firmar los papales requeridos para la boda. Mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director, ni siquiera pudo reprender a algunos estudiantes de Slytherin de tercer año que andaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Se sentía vagamente enferma cuando entró a la oficina de Dumbledore. Vio papeles sobre el escritorio. Dumbledore se sentó con Lupin frente a él, y había una silla adicional a la izquierda de Lupin. Él se dio la vuelta cuando ella entró, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

Hermione se armó de coraje y se sentó en la silla al lado de Lupin. Cruzando las manos en una manera nerviosa.

—Ahora que los dos están aquí, podemos empezar —dijo Dumbledore, arreglando los papeles que tenía delante de él. Por encima de su hombro izquierdo _Fawkes_ soltó un chillido suave.

Dumbledore comenzó a explicar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Él tenía algún tipo de documentos que contenía la propuesta frente a él, los que iban a firmar, Snape se había encargado de todo en el Ministerio. Allí, el contacto conseguiría aprobar el compromiso, y luego sería fijada la fecha de la boda.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta en su silla, tratando de concentrarse en mantener la calma. Ella seguía diciéndose a sí misma que nada de eso realmente importaba. Incluso si el matrimonio era permanente hasta que el Ministerio aprobará el divorcio, no iba a cambiar mucho las cosas.

—Ahora —dijo Dumbledore cruzando las manos sobre la mesa—, creo que estamos listos para firmar.

Hermione sintió que algo muy pesado cayó en su estómago. Ella observo de soslayo a Lupin, y se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión rígida. Luego vio como Lupin se inclinó hacia adelante y cogió la pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio, dispuesto a firmar. Hermione considero que tal vez debería pensar en él como Remus Lupin, como hombre, en lugar de solo como el profesor Lupin. Él iba a ser su marido, después de todo…

—Señorita Granger —la llamó Dumbledore, sacándola de sus pensamientos. El director le extendió la pluma, y ella lo tomó con su mano, sintió un cosquilleo de magia en las puntas de los dedos. Plumas mágicas eran de uso frecuente en cualquier tipo de proceso de documentación contractual o funcionario. Ella nunca había usado una antes.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione atrajo la pluma hacia el papel y garabateó su firma, temblorosa. Ella vio como un ligero resplandor de magia en inercia salía de la tinta, su unión iba a hacer con eficacia.

Oyó a Remus dejar escapar un suspiro. Hermione lo miró y sonrió con solemnidad.

—Está bien —murmuró Dumbledore—, esto será llevado al Ministerio tan pronto como llegue Severus. Pero por ahora, debo informarles a ustedes dos de algunos otros detalles de esta operación.

Hermione y Remus asintieron.

Dumbledore continuó:

—La noticia de este matrimonio es probable que salga, pero espero que tendrá el contrato de matrimonio completamente procesada antes de ese punto. Sólo unas pocas personas saben acerca de este arreglo. Hermione, estoy seguro de que usted le ha dicho al señor Potter y al señor Weasley, y la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden lo saben también.

Hermione palideció. No había pensado que la Orden podría conocer sobre esto tan pronto, pero seguramente se habían preocupado al oír la noticia… no podía imaginar la reacción de la señora Weasley.

—Yo sé que ustedes quieren que esto sea una operación silenciosa. Molly Weasley me ha estado preguntando si ella puede asistir a la boda.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Podía ver a Remus cambiar incómodamente su expresión. Ella entendía su inquietud, la señora Weasley tendía a ser terriblemente protectora con los amigos de Ron. Hermione se preguntaba qué pensaría Molly Weasley de Remus ahora.

—Le dije a Molly que sería mejor si nadie asiste a la boda a menos que sea absolutamente necesario —explicó Dumbledore.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No creía que podría soportar tener que hablar con la señora Weasley sobre el tema de su boda.

—Gracias, profesor —susurró la castaña.

Dumbledore sonrió amigablemente a Hermione, y luego miró a Remus. La castaña experimento una extraña sospecha en el comportamiento del director acerca de todo ese asunto del matrimonio.

—Remus, ¿hay algo más que te gustaría añadir? —Dumbledore miraba constantemente a Remus.

Hermione se giró para mirar a su ahora prometido.

La expresión de Lupin se iluminó.

—Oh, sí —metió la mano en su túnica y comenzó a crujir todo, hasta que finalmente saco una pequeña cajita.

La boca de Hermione se abrió al ver lo que se suponía que contenía esa cajita.

—Remus —dijo suavemente, sintiendo más confianza en su capacidad de hablar con él—, no deberías realmente hacer esto.

—Tonterías —dijo Lupin, moviendo una mano, y se levantó de su silla, para colocarse frente a ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Bueno, él podía proponerle matrimonio ahora, ¿verdad? Ahora que él estaba a punto de darle el anillo.

Lupin extendió su mano hacia ella, y ella la acepto, Lupin saco suavemente el anillo. Hermione echo un vistazo a Dumbledore, y vio que sonreía.

—No era necesario que compraras un anillo —dijo Hermione, mirando a Lupin. Puesto que ella sabía que él nunca había sido de los que tienen mucho dinero, y odiaba la idea de hacerlo gastar dinero en ella.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, Albus lo hizo.

Hermione miró al director, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Considérenlo un regalo de bodas.

—Además, nos dimos cuenta de que este matrimonio se debe ver tan legítimo como sea posible, incluso si lo estamos manteniendo en secreto por ahora —habló Lupin, en voz baja mientras guardaba la cajita nuevamente en su túnica.

Hermione inhaló, relajo sus hombros, y en sus labios mostraban una leve sonrisa. Lupin deslizó en posición vertical el anillo en el dedo anular de la castaña.

El anillo era modesto, pero a Hermione siempre le gustaban esta clase de anillos. Tenía un pequeño ópalo en una banda delgada, y por arte magia el anillo se ajustó a su dedo después de que Lupin termino de colocárselo.

Hermione pensó que tal vez debería de abrazarlo. ¿No era eso lo que las novias hacían en este tipo de situaciones?

Lupin inspecciono el anillo en la mano de Hermione antes de volver a mirarle el rostro.

—Creo que el anillo te queda muy bien.

La castaña se sonrojó ante el cumplido, y por alguna extraña razón las acciones de Remus lo convirtió en más encantador. Se veía muy apuesto también. Él se había afeitado la barba, y se le veía la piel del mentón mucho más lisa.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él para abrazarlo y depositar un beso en la mejilla de Lupin.

—Gracias, Remus —murmuró aun abrazándolo.

—Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí —dijo Remus, devolviéndole el abrazo cortésmente.

Parecía como si algo importante estuviera ocurriendo entre ellos en ese momento, pero Hermione no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Después de un momento, Dumbledore les dijo que si querían se podían retirar puesto que ya era un poco tarde. Hermione salió de la oficina con Remus detrás de ella.

—Puedo acompañarte hasta tu sala común —se ofreció Lupin—, está camino a mi oficina.

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras caminaban, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía que mover sus pies más rápidos para mantenerse al lado de él. Lupin era un hombre bastante alto y ella sólo era de altura media. Por lo tanto, sus piernas no se movían tan rápido.

—¿Cómo estas en tus clases? —preguntó Remus.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, excepto por sus pasos y la voz de Lupin. Hermione sintió alivio de que no había alumnos alrededor para poder ver a la extraña pareja de alumna – profesor paseando por los pasillos.

—Bueno —respondió la castaña—, Pociones es un poco difícil, aunque yo creo que es porque el profesor Snape me odia.

Remus rió entre dientes.

—Dudo que te odie. Él solo tiene problemas para tratar con Gryffindor.

Hermione rió un poco, colocando bien su bolso en su hombro.

—¿Y cómo crees que estoy dictando mis clases? —preguntó—, ¿A diferencia a la clases que le daba en tercer año?

Hermione lo pensó por un momento. Lupin era un maestro maravilloso. Todos los chicos lo habían amado cuando él había empezado a dar las clases de tercer año. Ahora, las cosas no han cambiado, Remus seguía siendo un profesor maravilloso, claro aparte de los comentarios sarcásticos de los Slytherin sobre su licantropía.

—Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso —afirmó la castaña—, siempre he disfrutado de tus clases.

Lupin asintió complacido.

—Siento que ya no voy a ser capaz de darte clases, aunque me atrevo a decir que no era necesario calificar tus trabajos, siempre eran excelentes.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el alago.

—Eh…, lo bueno es que puedo seguir asistiendo a tus clases.

Ambos ya estaban cerca de sala común de Gryffindor. Y Hermione sintió que su ánimo caía. En los últimos par de días, ella odiaba estar en su sala común, porque de lo único que se hablaba era de la Ley de Matrimonio. Sus compañeras de habitación estaban constantemente preguntándole que iba hacer con la ley, o si ya tenía algún candidato para convertirse en su futuro marido. No podía imaginar lo que sería ahora que la vieran llevando un anillo.

Habían parado frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

Hermione bajo la mirada hacia su mano izquierda. El anillo brillaba en su dedo. Sin duda no pasaría desapercibido.

—Bueno —exhaló Lupin—, supongo que aquí te dejo. Buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa, un tanto incomoda.

Lupin se alejó antes de que el retrato de la dama gorda se abriera. Hermione se puso rígida, y retrocedió un paso.

Una cabellera roja, fue lo primero que vio.

—¡Hermione! —la voz de Ginny la llamó a través del retrato. La pelirroja vio por encima del hombro de la castaña a Lupin alejándose por el pasillo.

—Hola, Ginny —dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

Apenas paso a la sala común seguida de la pelirroja, Hermione sintió filtrarse el cansancio en su cuerpo. No había estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, todo ese tema del matrimonio la tenía muy preocupada.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Ginny, acercándose hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez.

Hermione se dejó caer en un sillón.

—Me fue bien. Él me dio un anillo —dijo.

—¿Un anillo? —jadeó Ginny, en voz alta.

—¡Sshhh! —Hermione calló a su amiga—. Sí, un anillo —la castaña extendió la mano izquierda discretamente y le mostro el anillo a Ginny. Harry y Ron que no habían prestado mucha atención a las chicas, en ese momento quitaron la vista del ajedrez, y levantaron la mirada examinando el anillo.

Ron gruñó algo incomprensible y se puso de pie, dejando a Harry solo con el juego de ajedrez.

A Hermione le dolía mucho la actitud de Ron.

—Olvídate de él —le sugirió Ginny, mirándola con entusiasmo. La cogió del brazo y la arrastro hacia su habitación, pero antes le dedico una sonrisa a Harry. Ya en la habitación de la castaña, la pelirroja la empezó a interrogar—: ¡Tienes que contarme lo que paso! ¿Cómo te propuso Lupin matrimonio? ¿Por qué te acompaño hasta la sala común? ¿Tú le pediste que te acompañara, o fue él quien te lo pidió?

Hermione empezó a explicarle todos los detalles de la reunión en la oficina de Dumbledore, mientras Ginny escuchaba atentamente y también continuaba preguntando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hermione se la paso respondiendo las preguntas de su amiga, hasta que la pelirroja le dio sueño y se fue a su habitación. Sin embargo, Hermione, se encontró con que no tenía sueño, otra noche de insomnio. Ella no dejaba de mirar el anillo de su dedo, y se preguntaba cómo iba a pasar el resto de la semana, no creía soportar más preguntas de Lavender y Parvati.

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5: Preocupaciones de la Boda

**Capítulo 5: Preocupaciones de la Boda**

—Esto va hacer muy difícil —se lamentó Hermione, dando vueltas en su cama y hundiendo la cara sobre la almohada. Volvió a dar una vuelta en la cama, ahora se encontraba de frente, su cabello se extendió en la almohada. Abrió y cerró los ojos para luego gemir con molestia.

Ella sabía que si no se levantaba de la cama, Ginny sería capaz de levantarla lanzándole un _Aguamenti_. A Hermione no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando, porque su amiga pelirroja había abierto la puerta y ahora se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola seria y con las manos en las caderas.

—Hermione —la regañó—, saltarte el desayuno no va ayudar en nada a lo que te tengas que enfrentar. Lo único que conseguirás será un dolor de estómago por la falta de alimento.

Hermione volvió a girar sobre su cama con molestia. Sintió a Crookshanks saltar sobre su cuerpo y acomodarse para dormir sobre su espalda.

Ginny resopló.

—Voy a ir al Gran Comedor para encontrarme con Harry, y será mejor que te alistes rápido para que puedas al menos desayunar algo antes de clases.

Hermione asintió en silencio, oyendo a Ginny salir de su habitación. Por suerte Lavender y Parvati ya no se encontraban ahí. Las había estado evitando tanto como sea posible. Sin embargo, evadirlas no iba hacer tarea fácil ahora que la vean con un anillo de compromiso. Todos lo Gryffindor sabrían que la gran Hermione Granger estaba comprometida, y la gente constantemente le estaría preguntando quien era su misterioso prometido.

Era viernes. Y mañana se iba a casar, y cada vez que lo pensaba un dolor de cabeza la invadía. La semana había sido bastante terrible para ella, con tantas absurdas preguntas sobre el matrimonio. Cada día para Hermione era peor, la preocupación, la ansiedad, y el miedo no la abandonaban.

Y no solo su matrimonio era lo único que le preocupaba, aunque era lo principal ahora. Había tantas por las que estaba preocupada, primero ella era una Prefecta y se iba a casar con un profesor, segundo la preocupación de Harry sobre las extrañas visiones de Voldemort, que había estado recibiendo últimamente, tercero el hecho de que Snape había extendió los trabajos cuatro centímetros más, cuarto que todo el mundo la molestaba con preguntas acerca de su prometido, y encima como si fuera poco todo eso, siempre existía la inminente comienzo de la guerra.

Sí, era muy justo decir que Hermione estaba preocupada.

Hermione empujó suavemente a Crookshanks fuera de su espalda y se levantó de la cama, se fue directo al baño, para tomar una ducha. Luego de que ya se había duchado, se miró al espejo, y se dio cuenta de que tenía bolsas bajos sus ojos, por la falta de sueño. El estrés le había causado una importante falta de sueño. Estaba agotada, y se notaba.

Hermione tomo su peine y con algunos hechizos, trato de domar su cabello. Y cuando creyó que ya estaba más presentable, procedió a ponerse lentamente el uniforme, cogió su bolso, y salió de su habitación.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno cuando llego, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y sentó despacio, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. No se sirvió nada para desayunar, no tenía hambre, y tampoco quería atraer la atención. Pero aun así, se dio cuenta de que la gente estaba hablando de ella sus espaldas.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó la castaña.

—Está durmiendo. Él tuvo una reunión con Dumbledore después de que nosotras nos fuéramos a tu habitación, y según lo que me dijo Ron, llego muy tarde anoche, y luego tuvo que hacer su tarea.

—Pobre, eso suena terrible —Hermione se preocupó por su amigo.

Harry también había estado muy estresado todos estos días, debido a las visiones y a los Horrocruxes. Había tenido muchas reuniones con Dumbledore, y Harry todo se lo había transmitido a Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Hermione sabía que Harry y Dumbledore no habían progresado mucho con el tema de los Horrocruxes, y eso preocupaba a su amigo. ¿Qué pasa si no pudieran destruir los Horrocruxes?, se preguntaba.

Pronto terminó el desayuno. Hermione se despidió de Ginny, y se fue corriendo a su primera clase.

En Aritmancia, no podía concentrarse ni tomar apuntes de lo que explicaba el profesor Sinstra. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos del día de mañana, su boda, y también sobre las preocupaciones de Harry.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione no se dirigió al Gran Comedor, ella más bien se fue a la biblioteca. No quería encontrarse con todos sus compañeros sino quería hacerlo. Luego de que pasara el almuerzo, la castaña se fue corriendo a su clase de Pociones, con la esperanza de que el profesor Snape no la reciba con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Dobló la esquina de las mazmorras, comprobando que en su bolsa estuviese llevando el ensayo que tenía que entregar.

—No —susurró, parando de correr. Su ensayo no estaba en su bolso—. No —Hermione repitió la misma palabra, caminando rápidamente hacia su habitación, en búsqueda de su trabajo.

Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva en su habitación, no encontró nada, finalmente cerró los ojos con ira, dándose cuenta de que había dejado su ensayo en la biblioteca. Todavía tenía un poco de tiempo para ir por él e ingresar a la clase, pero tenía que conseguir su ensayo a como dé lugar.

Corrió por los pasillos de vuelta a la biblioteca. Ya en la biblioteca, se dirigió a la mesa donde había estado antes, y ahí vio su tan preciado ensayo, lo tomó y lo guardo en su bolsa.

—Estúpida —se reprendió a sí misma, por ser tan olvidadiza.

En el camino a las mazmorras, los pasillos estaban vacíos, lo que significaba que la clase había comenzado. Mientras caminaba rápidamente, no se dio cuenta de la escalera, puesto que estaba bastante oscuro, y se resbaló.

Cayó por las escaleras, no podía parar, sus cosas se desparramaron por las escaleras. Y con un golpe seco termino de estrellarse, la cabeza de Hermione se golpeó fuertemente. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de quejarse de dolor, porque después quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Hermione despertó por la luminosidad de la enfermería. Y un dolor de cabeza la invadió. Escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, y a juzgar por la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales, dedujo que serían como las tres de la tarde.

Hermione se sentó de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado. Se había caído por las escaleras y ahora estaba experimentando un dolor de cabeza terrible… y de alguna manera ella había terminado en la enfermería.

Miró a su derecha y solo vio las demás camas, luego miró a su izquierda, y casi dio un salto de sorpresa al ver a Remus Lupin, sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

—Hola —murmuró Lupin, mirándola avergonzado y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia abajo, parecía estar leyendo algo.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Hermione, frotándose el chichón en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Snape te encontró desmayada en la parte superior de las escaleras. Al parecer, uno de sus estudiantes dijeron que oyeron un ruido estrepito por el pasillo —Remus tenía algunos pergaminos en su regazo, y una pluma al lado de ella.

Hermione se preguntó, porque estaba allí, con ella.

—Señorita Granger —una voz que provenía del lado derecho la sobresalto. Hermione miró hacia donde provenía la voz, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la señora Pomfrey, que con pisadas fuertes contra el suelo de piedra se acercaba a ella.

La enfermera tenía firmemente las manos plantadas en las caderas y la miraba enojada.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente Hermione, sin saber porque la mujer la seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido. Oyó a Remus reír en voz baja detrás de ella, giró la cabeza y lo miró seria. Lupin solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Ella volvió a mirar a la señora Pomfrey.

La enfermera ahora tomó su varita y ahora empezaba a lanzar un hechizo extraño sobre Hermione. Luego la chica reconoció ese hechizo como un hechizo de diagnóstico de algún tipo. La enfermera seguía trabajando hasta que después empezó a hablar:

—Usted debería cuidarse mejor, señorita Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, pero realmente no se a lo que se refiere —su caída de las escaleras había sido un accidente, no lo había hecho a propósito.

—Estás terriblemente exhausta —explicó Pomfrey—, mis hechizos de diagnóstico indican que sus niveles de energía son extremadamente bajos. Estabas muy cerca de desmayarte por agotamiento, además de la falta de una buena comida y sueño. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una noche de sueño completo?

Hermione se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, y miró de soslayo a Remus. Ella aun no sabía porque él estaba allí. Pomfrey se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia.

Hermione miró a la enfermera.

—He estado teniendo problemas de insomnio últimamente… pero estoy bien.

—¿Y has comido algo en lo que va del día? —preguntó Pomfrey.

Hermione se miró las manos entrelazadas, y jugueteo con el anillo de compromiso de su dedo. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había cuidado de sí misma como debería haberlo hecho.

—Comí el desayuno… —su voz se apagó, porque sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

Podía sentir la mirada de Remus sobre ella.

Madame Pomfrey le entregó a Hermione una poción.

—Bébela —le ordenó—. Te va a reponer las energías por ahora, pero tienes que comer y dormir bien, Hermione.

Ella tomó la poción.

—Lo haré, lo siento, señora Pomfrey.

La enfermera resopló y se apresuró a salir.

Hermione se volvió hacia el hombre lobo —su prometido— que se hallaba sentado en una silla cerca de ella. Remus tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? —le preguntó Hermione a Lupin.

Remus la miró con más insistencia.

—Ginny Weasley, me busco después de su clase, y me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, y que ella escuchó a Harry que tú estabas en la enfermería.

Por supuesto, pensó la castaña. Ginny sería el transmisor perfecto para Remus. Ella no era como Harry o Ron que ahora no se acercaban a Remus porque ahora él era el prometido de su mejor amiga.

Remus continúo:

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, y que yo no dije o haga algo para asustarte —rió entre dientes—. Pensé que tal vez estabas tratando de obtener una conmoción para que mañana no se realice la boda —bromeó.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que a través de esa sonrisa, él estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

—No es nada de eso, yo definitivamente no estoy tratando de retrasar la boda —contestó Hermione con calma.

Lupin asintió, y volvió la mirada hacia abajo, a los pergaminos que tenía en su regazo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, luego tomar un vaso de agua que Madame Pomfrey había dejado sobre la mesita de al lado, al entrar nuevamente a la enfermería.

—Son solo algunos ensayos de cuarto año.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, hasta que la señora Pomfrey salió nuevamente.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás tan estresada? —preguntó Lupin, con cautela.

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio, y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Ha habido una gran cantidad de cosas para hacer frente en estos últimos tiempos.

Lupin asintió, y sonrió tratando de animarla.

Hermione respiró hondo.

—Apenas he hablado con Harry o Ron en toda la semana, y eso es probablemente una de las peores cosas que suceden en estos momentos. Además de eso, estoy atrasada en mi trabajo escolar —la castaña se detuvo al hablar, notando una expresión divertida en el rostro de Remus—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Me parece que no te puedes imaginar retrasada en algún tipo de trabajo escolar.

Hermione rodo los ojos, pero después admitió:

—Bueno, no estoy retrasada en realidad, pero estoy muy retrasada al nivel que yo misma me exijo.

—Bueno —exhaló Lupin—. Parece que algunos de tus problemas parece que están por resolverse. Tienes algunas visitas —señaló hacia la entrada de la enfermería. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para obtener una mejor visión, y vio a Harry y a Ron hablando con la señora Pomfrey. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Debería irme —dijo Lupin, poniéndose de pie, y recogiendo sus pergaminos y su pluma.

Hermione quería decirle que no tenía que irse sino quería, y que ella había disfrutado realmente de su compañía, pero no lo detuvo. Probablemente tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Muy bien —murmuró la chica, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry y Ron se acercaban. Y Remus miró fijamente a la chica.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —le dijo.

Ella asintió y le volvió a dedicar una débil sonrisa. Cuando Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella, los chicos no pudieron evitar mirarse sorprendidos al encontrar a allí a Lupin. Lupin los saludo con asentamiento de cabeza, para luego salir.

Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar a su amiga.

—Hola —los saludó Hermione, en voz baja. Ella se encontraba feliz de verlos, especialmente a Ron, con quien apenas había hablado durante toda la semana.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama de la chica. Ron se sentó en la silla en que hace unos minutos había estado sentado Lupin.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, bueno… solo estaba un poco estresada… y luego caer por las escaleras no me ayudaron en mi condición.

Harry rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, hemos venido a pedirte disculpas.

Hermione se sorprendió, y se pasó una mano por su cabello, con nerviosismo.

—¿Deberás? —preguntó.

—Sí… creo que yo necesito pedir más disculpas que Harry —dijo Ron, con las puntas de sus orejas casi tan rojas como su cabello.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo crecer en su pecho más cariño por sus dos amigos.

—Así que yo… yo lo siento —dijo Ron, mirándola a los ojos—. Supongo que estaba muy molesto porque tú tienes que pasar por todo esto del matrimonio y ninguno de nosotros dos podría ayudarte.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, y lo abrazo fuerte.

—Gracias —le susurró.

Ron se sonrojó.

—Eh… no hay problema —balbuceó Ron, alejándose de ella, y mirando el suelo.

—Yo quiero pedir disculpas también —dijo Harry—, yo he estado distraído últimamente y creo que debería haber tratado de ayudarte más.

—Oh, Harry —dijo la chica, poniendo una mano sobre la mano de su amigo pelinegro—. No has hecho nada malo, y no me has descuidado en absoluto —Hermione nunca podría culparlo por estar distraído, sobre todo él que también estaba pasando por muchas cosas, mucho más graves que la de ella.

El trío de oro se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego Harry esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿Te has enterado de lo que paso con Cormac McLaggen en las pruebas de Quidditch?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry se sumergió en la historia de las últimas aventuras del chico, contó que Cormac voló por encima de las gradas para besar a una chica de Hufflepuff, y que por supuesto, se estrelló contra la pobre chica, provocándole una conmoción cerebral.

Una chica castaña, paso toda la tarde del viernes en la enfermería, pero no estaba sola, ella estaba con sus mejores amigos, y no paraba de reír, parecia que no había reido en toda una eternidad. Reconoció lo valioso que eran Harry y Ron para ella. Sí, ella se iba a casar, pero no iba a perder la amistad de Harry y Ron.

**Continuará...**

* * *

muchas gracias a todas por poner mi historia a sus favoritos y también muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo anterior:

FenixFATA23

Loverbooks

Smithback

Sophia (Guest)

FairyWhite

Sophia

Un gran beso y abrazo a todas


	6. Capítulo 6: Votos

**Capítulo 6: Votos**

Con gemido, Hermione abrió los ojos a la luz solar. Se sentía dichosa esa mañana de otoño, pero eso solo fue por un momento, porque luego recordó que era sábado.

_Hoy día me caso._

Se sentía como si fuera a vomitar de los nervios.

Hermione se sentó de golpe en la cama, y con la rapidez de su movimiento se mareo.

Crookshanks estaba acurrucado en un extremo de su cama. La aplastada cara del felino, la miró perezosamente.

—Oh, Crookshanks —suspiró Hermione, rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Tienes mucha suerte de no tener responsabilidades. Tú no tienes que lidiar con las bodas y… con las leyes de matrimonios forzados.

El gato ronroneo, abriendo y cerrando los ojos complacido por los mimos de su ama.

Hermione había estado a punto de acostarse de nuevo en la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Ginny apareció asomando la cabeza por la puerta, y miró a su alrededor.

—Bueno, sí que es una suerte que Lavender y Parvati no estén aquí —dijo Ginny apenas ingreso a la habitación.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó con cautela Hermione a su amiga, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

—¡Hoy día es un día especial! —canturreó la pelirroja—, ¡Hoy día es tu día especial! Y yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que estarás lista para esta noche —Ginny tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y…? —Hermione instó a la pelirroja para que continué hablando.

—Voy a ayudarte a prepararte —Ginny volvió a sonreír con emoción.

Hermione asintió lentamente, mientras sacaba las piernas por un lado de la cama.

—Bueno, yo voy a ir a tomar un baño, y luego puedes ayudarme a arreglarme —dijo la castaña no muy animada.

—Bien —contestó Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír—. Volveré dentro de un rato —y diciendo eso último, salió de la habitación.

Hermione caminó hacia el baño. El agua caliente la relajaría, preparo la tina, se despojó de sus ropas y se hundió en la tina. Y efectivamente el agua caliente le relajó los músculos, pero no le relajo sus nervios.

—Me voy a casar hoy —dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie la escucharía en el baño. Su barbilla estaba al ras del agua, sus rodillas asomaban delante de ella, iba suavemente pasando una esponja por todo su cuerpo.

Pero su cerebro parecía no querer callar sus pensamientos. Trato de olvidarse de sus preocupaciones sobre el matrimonio, el sexo, y sobre todo que le estaba arrebatando la libertad a Remus. Con un suspiro de frustración, Hermione se hundió completamente en el agua, mojándose la cabeza. Contuvo la respiración durante veinte segundos, contando cada número en su mente, antes de volver a sacar la cabeza del agua.

Cogió jabón líquido y lo vertió sobre la esponja, y mientras volvía a pasar lentamente la esponja por su cuerpo, se preguntó qué pensaría Remus de ella. _Tenían que tener sexo esta noche_. Y ella estaba nerviosa, puesto que nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ningún chico. Claro, que Hermione encontraba atractivo a Remus, pero eso no hacía que sus nervios disminuyeran. Su mayor preocupación era que él no se sienta atraído por ella. Se sentía tan poca cosa en esos momentos.

Se examinó a sí misma, desde sus pies hasta su melena salvaje. Al salir de la tina, Hermione se puso frente al espejo, para examinarse completamente, tenía las piernas torneadas y firmes, tenía la cintura pequeña y caderas redondeadas, y sus pechos eran firmes, en los últimos meses le había desarrollado más los pechos, puesto que había tenido que aumentar una talla más de sujetador, pero Hermione se notaba ligeramente flacucha, sí que había bajado de peso en esa semana última semana que paso.

_¿Le gustaría a Remus? No, seguramente que no._

Su estómago estaba revuelto, cada vez que se imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando terminara la boda, la ponía más nerviosa. La ley establecía que tenían que tenían seis horas para tener relaciones sexuales y consumar el matrimonio, y que cada quince días después de la primera noche juntos tenían que hacerlo. ¿Y si no estaba preparada todavía para tener sexo?

—No importa, Hermione —se dijo, poniéndose la ropa interior—. Ya tengo dieciocho años, estoy lista para el sexo.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, se encontró con Ginny sentada en su cama leyendo una revista muy tranquilamente.

—Hola —dijo Hermione.

—Hola —respondió la pelirroja alegremente, se levantó de la cama, dejando la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ sobre el buro.

—No quiero ser grosera —comenzó Hermione, caminado hacia su baúl—, ¿pero no tienes nada que hacer?

—No —respondió Ginny, volviendo a tomar la revista—, este día solo te lo dedicaré a ti, querida amiga.

—Bueno, no voy hacer nada interesante —dijo Hermione, para luego suspirar. Miró la habitación por última vez—. Supongo que solo tengo que empacar mis cosas.

El rostro de Ginny se desencajo.

—Me olvide que ya no dormirías aquí.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía voy a pasar tiempo en la sala común tanto como me sea posible. Lo único que me exigen es ir a dormir en la habitación de Remus. Para serte sincera creo que salir de aquí, es una preocupación menos.

* * *

Ginny ayudó a Hermione a hacer su baúl hasta la hora del almuerzo, y luego las dos se fueron con Harry y Ron al Gran Comedor. La conversación estaba llena de pausas incomodas, y sentía una mirada sobre ella. Hermione ya no soportando más esa mirada, levanto la cabeza a mitad de la comida y atrapo a Remus mirándola desde la mesa de los profesores. Él le sonrió suavemente y volvió a su comida. Hermione lo miró por un largo rato después de que él miró hacia otro lado.

Después del almuerzo, Hermione regresó a su habitación, mientras que Harry y Ginny se fueron a dar un paseo por el lago. Un par de horas después Ginny regreso.

—Hermione —la llamó, mientras entraba a la habitación—, tenemos el tiempo justo para alistarte.

Hermione reprimió un _"Gracias, mamá"_, y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Ginny.

—Todavía tengo dos horas para alistarme —dijo Hermione, preguntándose porque su amiga pensó que ella se estaba preparando para la boda, si habían acordado que no iba a ver vestidos, ni túnicas de lujos.

—Alistarte llevara tiempo —explicó Ginny—, tenemos que hablar de la estrategia —a la pelirroja se le ilumino el rostro—, y tenemos que ver que buscar la ropa interior más sexy que llevaras.

Hermione gimió.

* * *

Cuando la noche se acercaba, Hermione sintió que su ansiedad había llegado a la cima de su cabeza. Ginny la había preparado bien, pero todavía se sentía nerviosa, sobre todo porque los comentarios de Ginny sobre el sexo iban desde: "Probablemente te va a doler", a "no puedo imaginar lo excitante que será tener sexo con un profesor".

Ginny también había transfigurado su sujetador y sus bragas de encaje de Hermione, haciéndolas más sexis, según las palabras de la pelirroja. Hermione se puso la nueva ropa interior con vergüenza, pero admitió que no se le veía tan mal con ellos. Ginny chilló de emoción al ver a Hermione así, pero la castaña no se veía tan deslumbrante como le había dicho Ginny.

Sorprendentemente la profesora McGonagall llegó a la sala común a recoger a Hermione. La castaña se confundió al ver ahí a la profesora, pero luego se dio cuenta de que McGonagall tenía que acompañarla a la oficina de Dumbledore, para no levantar sospechas.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa. Para ser honesta con ella misma, había considerado huir de todo esto, tal vez irse a Australia para encontrar a sus padres. Pero ella nunca sería una cobarde, por eso seguía adelante con lo planeado. Nunca se le ocurriría hacerle eso a Harry, porque no solo dejaría a Lupin plantado, sino que también abandonaría a su amigo, huir dejándolo solo en medio de una futura guerra, eso no estaba en sus planes.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos —se despidió Hermione, de Harry y Ron.

Ron la miró de una manera triste, resignada que la hacía doler el corazón. Hace apenas una semana que había sido el chico con el que ella pensó terminar casada. Era tan extraño como las cosas cambian tan pronto.

—Vamos, señorita Granger —la llamó McGonagall.

—Por supuesto —contestó Hermione, con decisión. Ginny levanto su pulgar para infundirle valor, antes de salir por el agujero del retrato.

Había algunos estudiantes en los pasillos, pero la mayoría estaban paseando despreocupadamente, disfrutando de la noche y el buen tiempo. Hermione caminaba en silencio junta a la profesora, pensando en el hecho de que ella estaba usando ropa interior de encaje debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros, y que Remus Lupin iba a verlos al final de la noche. Su estómago se sentía pesado.

A medida que las mujeres se acercaban a la oficina de Dumbledore, McGonagall se dirigió a su joven alumna.

—Ahora, Hermione —comenzó la profesora—. Estoy segura de que eres consciente de que esta ceremonia… va a implicar un poco de interpretación. Hay un Ministro Oficial ahí, y si él piensa que el matrimonio es falso, podría simplemente anularlo antes de llevarse a cabo.

—Entiendo —afirmó Hermione, poniendo una expresión relajada.

McGonagall sonrió con tristeza a su mejor alumna.

—Voy a estar bien, profesora —murmuró la castaña, una mirada valiente cruzo su rostro.

—Por supuesto que estarás bien —le aseguró McGonagall—. Ahora, ¿sigamos?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, respiró hondo, y siguió caminando junto a la profesora.

* * *

Remus cruzó las manos delante de sí mismo, con la necesidad de hacer algo, con tal de calmar su inquietud. Podía oír el hilado de la gárgola al moverse y unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Dumbledore se puso frente a él, con un hombre del Ministerio, cuyo nombre había olvidado. Remus no había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada en todo el día.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, y Remus se volvió para mirar como entró McGonagall seguido de Hermione. Su primer pensamiento fue que debería ir hacia ella, pero luego saco de su mente ese pensamiento, y en su lugar le sonrió. Él no tenía que tener una razón más para sentirse peor y más lascivo sobre esta creciente relación con ella.

Hermione dio un paso adelante, y Remus dio un vistazo a Albus, cuya expresión parecía decirle algo, "Sigue adelante con la actuación".

Remus miró a la joven bruja, su prometida, extendió los brazos hacia ella, Hermione torpemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Lupin la estrecho en sus brazos, para luego besar su cabeza y susurrar:

—Hola, amor —lo bastante alto para que el hombre del Ministerio pudiera escuchar.

Cuando Hermione se retiró del abrazo de Remus, estaba sonrojada, y se preguntó si tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con su actuación, pero Albus con la mirada le dio a entender lo contrario.

El funcionario del Ministerio saludó a Hermione, declarando que su nombre era: Elban Dabney. Él era un hombre bajo, regordete, con una sonrisa de felicidad. Remus conto que el hombre había oficiado demasiados matrimonios en su vida.

—Gracias por venir, señor Dabney —dijo dulcemente Hermione—. Realmente le agradezco que haya podido venir aquí, a Hogwarts, solo por nosotros.

Remus miró a la chica. Ella no estaba actuando tan mal.

—Ah, es un placer haber venido —aseguro Dabney—. Albus es un viejo amigo mío —hizo una seña al director. A lo cual Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad.

Después de unos minutos de charlas, Albus instó a Dabney para comenzar la ceremonia. Remus miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, mientras respiraba hondo. Él sabía que Hermione estaba nerviosa, y se sintió mal al pensar que él era parte de ese nerviosismo y ansiedad. Definitivamente él odiaba verla así.

—Muy bien, vamos a empezar —exclamó Dabney, que comenzó con una explicación de la ceremonia mágica que estaba a punto de realizar.

Remus todavía recordaba vívidamente la mayoría de las bodas mágicas a las que había asistido cuando era más joven, especialmente la James y Lily. La suya había sido la mejor de todas de su juventud. Recordó la ceremonia de unión, la forma en que se sonreían el uno al otro, y la risa de Sirius cuando los novios se besaron para cerrar su unión.

Remus suspiró.

—Ahora, Albus me ha dicho que vamos a hacer de esto, una ceremonia corta, así que hemos recortado algunos aspectos menos importantes, solo mencionaré los aspectos importantes. Vamos a comenzar con la ceremonia de unión, ¿de acuerdo? —el hombre trinó los dedos, y un libro apareció frente a él. Y también apareció una cinta blanca que parpadeaba por la magia que contenía.

Remus levantó la mano izquierda, y después de un momento, Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que la primera boda mágica que había visto, fue la Bill y Fleur durante el verano. Ella probablemente no estaba familiarizada con esos procedimientos.

Dabney explicó el proceso con detalles, pero Remus no le presto mucha atención. Él no podía concentrarse, y no dejaba de traer los recuerdos de James y Lily en su boda. Esto lo dejó con una sensación de tristeza. Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Bien —exhaló Dabney—. Unan sus manos, por favor.

Remus cogió la mano pequeña de Hermione con la suya la observaba de cerca. Parecía nerviosa y un poco pálida. Se miraron a los ojos y el dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, tratando de influirle valor y que todo iba a salir bien.

Dabney levitó lentamente la cinta de modo que envolvió las manos unidas de Hermione y Remus. Como se estableció en el lugar, un pequeño resplandor de magia los recorrió, iluminando la cinta. Hermione estaba observando intensamente esa luz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba fascinada por la magia que tenía frente a ella.

Dabney comenzó su elocuente discurso ensayado para la boda, leyendo el libro frente a la pareja. Remus escuchó todo, esperando sus votos.

—Sí, quiero —dijo cuándo fue el momento.

Luego fue el turno de Hermione.

—Sí, quiero —Lupin la observó mientras ella hablaba, con una expresión valiente en su rostro.

Remus miró a Albus, que estaba de pie junto a Minerva. Ambos parecían enfocados intensamente en la ceremonia.

A continuación, Dabney recitó las palabra mágicas vinculares. Remus vio como Hermione se centró en lo que el hombre decía, ella frunció el ceño ligeramente en la última frase. Reconoció es mirada como la que solía poner en clases cuando le sorprendía algo.

Tal vez no debería estar pensando en Hermione como su alumna. Ahora que ella se estaba convirtiendo en su esposa.

—Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger, los ato a una vida llena de amor, prosperidad y apoyo. Con este hechizo, yo los declaró marido y mujer.

La varita del mago se movió ligeramente, y la cinta alrededor de sus manos se hizo más brillante. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa, e incluso Remus tuvo que apreciar la magia. No había aparecido esa luz tan brillante cuando James y Lily se habían casado.

Rayas de color blanco sumamente brillante se arremolinaban alrededor de sus manos unidas. Remus sintió el cosquilleo de la magia sobre su piel, recorriendo por su brazo oleadas de intensidad de magia. La magia brillaba y brillaba, y cuando terminó, la cinta se había desaparecido. Él miró a Hermione, parecía más impresionada que él.

Sus manos cayeron, y Remus examino el anillo de bodas que había aparecido en su dedo anular, todavía estaba iluminada levemente por arte magia. El Ministerio había sido el suministro de la alianzas de boda encantadas por un largo tiempo. Hermione ahora llevaba un anillo similar, pero más delicado y femenino, además el de compromiso. Por un momento, él sospecho del tipo de magia que el Ministerio había fijado en estos anillos, pero se dio cuenta que no había nada anormal. Seguramente Dumbledore había pensado en todo esos detalles.

Dabney se aclaró la garganta, y Remus salió de sus pensamientos. El hombre ahora tosió, e hizo un gesto hacia Hermione. Remus tardo en darse cuenta de que tenía que besarla. Se había olvidado de que los matrimonios de los magos no tenían el clásico "Puedes besar a la novia".

Remus se inclinó hacia delante, y puso una mano el lado de la cara de la chica. La miró a los ojos por un momento, en busca de cualquier tipo de inquietud que tuviera.

Pero de repente, ella tomó la iniciativa, y se apoyó en sus labios.

El beso fue casto y rápido, pero Remus se encontró con que estaba encantado por la forma en que ella le sonrió, y la forma en que sus labios se habían unid a los de él. Sabía que ella estaba actuando, y por eso se veía feliz. También sabía que no debería haber disfrutado de ese beso, pero no pudo resistirse.

Ella era… vigorizante. Quería besarla de nuevo. Tal vez era el lobo dentro de él, haciéndolo sentir tal impulso. Sin pensarlo mucho, se inclinó una vez más hacia Hermione y la besó con rapidez, tal vez con un poco menos de inocencia de lo que la había besado la primera vez. Una de sus manos se movieron instintivamente hacia su hombro, descansando allí por un momento. Podía sentir el calor de ella a través de su camisa.

Remus se alejó sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado por sus acciones. Sin embargo, su aparente deleite sofocó sus nervios. Aun así, no se atrevió a mirar hacia Albus o Minerva.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Dabney—. Ustedes dos son la imagen de una pareja muy enamorada.

—Gracias, señor Dabney —dijo Hermione, alegremente. Ella tomó la mano de Remus, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Ella ahora estaba a su lado, rozando su hombro.

—Estamos muy agradecidos por que hacer esto para nosotros —dijo Remus, extendiendo su mano libre a Dabney.

—Ah, por supuesto, ha sido un placer para mí, pero realmente debo volver al Ministerio ahora —echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y asintió con la cabeza, girando a la derecha—. Albus, fue bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Dumbledore.

Dabney miró a Hermione y a Remus antes de irse.

—Como la regulación, debo recordarles, señor y señora Lupin —Remus sintió a Hermione tensarse un poco—, que dispone de seis horas para cumplir con los votos de la boda.

Remus asintió secamente, sentía a Hermione nerviosa.

Dabney partió a través de red Flu. La oficina del director se llenó de un silencio incómodo. Remus no soltó la mano de Hermione, y se encontró aliviado de que ella no soltará la suya.

Dumbledore rompió el silencio, juntando las manos.

—Esto estuvo muy bien, gracias a los dos por su cooperación.

Remus pensó que no podían haber actuado de otra manera.

—Ahora —Albus suspiró—, señorita Granger, o debería decir, señora Lupin, sus cosas se han trasladado a las habitaciones de Remus. Dudo mucho que algunos estudiantes aún se encuentren por los pasillos, por lo que es seguro para ustedes caminar por allí.

Remus vio a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo.

Parecía que Albus estaba ansioso por conseguir que sigan su camino. Dentro de unos momentos, Minerva se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó antes de que salieran de la oficina de Dumbledore, hacia las habitaciones de Remus.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar

Remus y Hermione ya se casaron, ahora viene la parte más difícil para nuestra castaña favorita. ¿Cómo será su primera noche juntos?

Buena o mala, ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios

Besos


	7. Capítulo 7: Noche para dos

**Capítulo 7: Noche para dos**

Fue justo decir que Hermione estaba increíblemente ansiosa. Sus palmas estaban humedecidas y su estómago estaba revuelto. Además, ella no dejaba de mirar en cada esquina, comprobando de que no hubiera estudiantes por ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus. Él estaba caminando a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó ella, rápidamente, pero su voz la traiciono, porque perdió la calma que estaba tratando de fingir.

Ellos cada vez se acercaban más a sus habitaciones. Hermione podía ver la puerta de entrada a sólo unos metros por delante.

—Está bien, si estás nerviosa —le dijo Remus en voz baja, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla.

Ahora estaban de pie en la puerta de la oficina de Lupin. Hermione se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Respiró profundo y habló:

—Yo soy virgen.

Las cejas de Remus se dispararon. No sabía si se había sorprendido por lo que había dicho o por el hecho de que ella se lo había dicho.

Trago saliva, y la miró.

—Me imagine que sería eso —susurró.

Un rubor invadió las mejillas de Hermione.

—Vamos —murmuró, abriendo la puerta, para luego pasar a la oficina.

Al entrar, Hermione notó por primera vez que su baúl estaba junto a la puerta, y que Crookshanks estaba acurrucado en frente de la chimenea. Ella sonrió feliz de tener a su amada mascota ahí.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —ofreció Remus, señalando hacia el sofá frente al fuego—. Voy a preparar un poco té. ¿Gustas un poco? —preguntó a su ahora esposa, tratando de actuar tranquilamente.

Hermione lo miró.

—Sí, por favor —dijo con voz ronca.

Remus se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación, para ir a preparar el té, pero al pasar por el lado de Hermione, noto a Crookshanks. Estudio por un momento al gato antes de hablar.

—Me había olvidado de que tenías un gato —había un dejo de desdén en la voz de Lupin. Hermione sabía que su gato había sido un poco molesto en el verano que paso en Grimmauld Place.

—No te preocupes, Crookshanks, ya no es tan molesto —intervino Hermione, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Remus suspiró y fue a preparar el té. Caminó a lo que parecía una pequeña recepción, que estaba situada a una esquina. Era similar a la mesa de su despacho, pero más pequeño, y parecía no contener tantos papeles o cosas por el estilo. Ahí, sobre la mesita había un juego de té.

Mientras Remus preparaba el té, los ojos de Hermione vagaron por la habitación. No había mucha decoración, a excepción de algunos artículos con los colores de Gryffindor. A la izquierda había una ventana, que se abría a la amplia extensión de la noche y proporcionaba una bonita vista al lago negro. Detrás de ella había dos puertas, una que podría ser la que lleve a su dormitorio, y la otra, que probablemente llevarían a un cuarto de baño.

Luego los ojos de Hermione se posaron en su baúl, y ahí fue el momento de que se dio cuenta de una pequeña botella de color púrpura, estaba encima de su baúl. Se levantó del sofá y en silencio se trasladó a inspeccionarlo. Remus seguía trabajando en el té, y no se dio cuenta de los movimientos de la castaña.

La botella parecía ser una poción, y tenía una nota atada a ella.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Esta es una poción de control de la natalidad. Usted debe tomarlo antes de su consumación. Es eficaz durante veinticuatro horas. En el futuro, voy a ofrecerle una poción más potente, por lo que debería tener que tomar una cada vez. Pero por ahora, asegúrese de beber esto._

_Poppy Pomfrey_

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, mirando a Remus. Rápidamente descorchó la botella y se la llevó a los labios, se lo tomó todo de un solo trago. Tenía un sabor extrañamente como a fresas, lo cual fue muy agradable, puesto que las demás pociones siempre tenían un sabor desagradable.

Con un hechizo en silencio desapareció la botella vacía y regreso al sofá. Remus estaba terminando. Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, y le escuchó levitar las tazas. Remus dio la vuelta al frente del sofá con una botella en la mano, lo que le pareció a Hermione que era Whisky de Fuego. Eso sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

Lupin pudo ver la reacción de Hermione, cuando lo vio con la botella en la mano, y rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, no estoy tratando de emborracharme, ni emborracharte. Sólo me preguntaba si quieres un poco en tu té.

—¿Whisky de fuego? ¿En mi té? —preguntó Hermione, aun sorprendida.

Remus sonrió.

—Pensé que tal vez una pizca de coraje líquido podría hacernos bien —coloco las tazas sobre la mesa, para luego darle una mirada pensativa—. Tú no tienes que tener ninguna, por supuesto, no me refiero a presionarte, ni nada de eso.

—_¿Coraje líquido? _—citó Hermione, mirando la botella.

Remus volvió a sonreír, pero luego una mirada sombría se apodero de él.

—Por lo menos así lo llamaba Sirius —había una oscuridad en la expresión de Lupin, que Hermione no había visto nunca.

Eso hizo que el corazón de la castaña se empequeñecerá, literalmente. Ella podía ver que Remus se deprimiría si seguía recordando a su amigo, así que decidió interrumpir sus recuerdos.

—Voy a tratar un poco —dijo, extendiendo su taza de té hacia él.

Remus pareció olvidar sus recuerdos, y volvió a sonreír, vertiendo un poco de whisky en la tasa de Hermione, y luego también vertió whisky en su tasa. Por último levito la botella de nuevo hacia el armario al lado del escritorio. El sofá se redujo ligeramente cuando él se sentó junto a la chica. Claro no se sentaron juntos, ya que había una gran cantidad de espacio entre ellos. Pero en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Remus deseo sentarse más cerca de ella.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su té y se dio cuenta del leve cambio de sabor y textura. Era una mezcla sorprendentemente buena. Remus parecía estar contento de que ella no escupiera con asco.

—Entonces, ¿es muy grande tu escondite de alcohol? —preguntó Hermione, para hacer un poco de conversación.

Él rio entre dientes.

—Te sorprenderías del poco alcohol que tengo por aquí. Sin embargo, en el comienzo del año, Fred y George _hicieron_ entrar muy a menudo alguna botella. Y Merlín sabrá por qué.

—Creo recordar que ellos tienen un alijo impresionante en La Madriguera —comentó la castaña.

—Oh, ¿y sabes por experiencia de primera mano? —los ojos de Lupin se iluminaron de alegría.

—Creo que tienes que saber que yo nunca he estado borracha en mi vida —dijo Hermione con recato.

—No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido por eso —dijo Lupin, después de dar un sorbo a su té—, aunque parece que esos gemelos se meten en muchos menos problemas de lo que nunca hice en Hogwarts.

—¿Tú eras un creador de problemas, entonces? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, especialmente no. Sin embargo, tendía a tener mi parte justa de los problemas, simplemente porque yo era miembro de los merodeadores —él miró a la chimenea, Hermione noto su mirada de nostálgica en su rostro.

A pesar de los recuerdos tristes de Lupin, en el fondo Hermione se sentía feliz porque ellos dos estaban teniendo una conversación fácil. Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mirándolo de cerca. Remus todavía tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, probablemente recordando a sus amigos y todas las bromas que habían hecho.

Hermione con una mirada discreta vio hacia la luna, estaba hermosa, porque tenía unos toques rosas, de algún lado vendría eso reflejos.

La tasa de té de Hermione estaba casi vacío ahora. El whisky de fuego no la había afectado mucho, pero sentía que "coraje líquido" fue una acertada expresión, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y cómo se sentía preparada para hacerlo.

Remus seguía mirando el fuego, mientras el cuerpo de Hermione se acercaba más a él. Sin la oportunidad de vacilación, ella se acercó mucho más a él y lo besó.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de él. Sólo duró por un breve instante, y luego se apartó.

Él se volvió a mirarla, con una expresión profunda y pensativa en el rostro. Ella se acordó de los besos anteriores que habían compartido en la oficina de Dumbledore. La idea de besarlo otra vez hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

Como respondiendo a sus plegarias, Remus levantó la mano lentamente hasta posarla en su mejilla, para luego besarla. Este beso fue uno con más experiencia y confianza. Hermione abrió la boca para él rápidamente, y se encontró que el beso con lengua no era tan terrible como lo había sido con Viktor. La castaña no tenía nada en contra de Viktor, pero él había dejado una experiencia fea en el conocido beso francés.

Pero con Remus… era distinto, él la beso con suavidad y dulzura. No se apresuraba nada en absoluto, simplemente dejo que Hermione se convirtiera poco a poco en gelatina en sus brazos.

Después de un rato de besos, en una incómoda posición. Puesto que ella estaba inclinada sobre el sofá, con la espalda torcida para poder estar frente a él. Hermione se deslizó hacia él para estar más cómoda. Remus pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad, y en un movimiento él la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, de modo que ella quedo sentada en su regazo, a horacadas sobre él.

Hermione sintió como avanzaban cada vez más. No podía imaginar lo que Ginny diría si supiera lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Con esta nueva posición, los besos ahora eran totalmente estimulantes. Remus tenía sus manos en las caderas de Hermione, sosteniéndola. Ella tenía sus piernas a cada lado de él, con las rodillas dobladas debajo, y los brazos enrollados alrededor del cuello de Remus.

Remus presto más atención al labio inferior de Hermione, y él se dio cuenta que a ella le encantó. Así que mordisqueó el labio de la chica de manera más agradable, lo que provoco que ella dejara escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. El nerviosismo de Hermione casi había desaparecido, todo estaba llena de una extraña especie de excitación, especialmente cuando él comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su espalda y sus costados.

—Tenemos que ir a mi habitación —dijo Remus, con voz ronca, tirando hacia atrás su rostro para poder mirarla.

El nerviosismo anterior volvió a aparecer en Hermione. Ella trato de resistirse a mirarlo, pero ella sabía que él la estaba mirando.

—Está bien —murmuró en voz baja.

Al bajar de su regazo, Hermione se sonrojó ante la posición en que habían estado. Él se levantó del sofá y tomó de la mano, llevándola a su habitación.

Era una pequeña habitación que estaba oscura al momento en que entraron. Hermione no se volvió mucho, sólo se centró en la cama y el hecho de que ella estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con el profesor Lupin. Que ahora era su esposo.

Todo era tan extraño, surrealista y… _emocionante_.

Él se volvió y la miró, dando un paso más cerca para estudiar su expresión.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Hermione respiró hondo, estabilizándose.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Sé que esto no es como imaginabas que fuera tu primera vez —Remus dejo escapar un suspiro—, y sé que no planeabas hacer esto conmigo —el frunció el ceño con tristeza.

Hermione lo miró. ¿Cómo podía pensar así de sí mismo? ¿Cómo podía creer ser tan indeseable? Podía verlo en sus ojos, y ella desesperadamente quería expresarle cuan deseable era.

—No importa —aseveró, deteniéndolo en seco—, quiero hacer esto contigo… es emocionante.

La expresión de Lupin se ilumino perceptiblemente, y sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó de nuevo.

En el transcurso de unos pocos segundos, se encontró cerca de la cama. Hermione levantó las rodillas sobre la cama detrás de ella, por lo que ella estaba ahora de rodillas, todavía lo suficientemente alta como para llegar a sus labios. Él se puso de pie junto a la cama, con sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Hermione, que era probablemente salvaje y muy rizado.

Hermione actuó por impulso, llevando sus manos al primer botón de la camisa de Remus, para desabrocharlo. Él aceptó su avance y continúo besándola. A ella le tomo tiempo llegar al tercer botón, porque le temblaban las manos. Se maldijo internamente por no ser capaz de calmar sus dedos inquietos. Remus se dio cuenta de su lucha y dejó de besarla. Agarró sus manos entre las suyas, sonriendo ligeramente. A continuación, procedió a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno por uno.

Quería demostrar que no era una niña ingenua y nerviosa. Fue debido a esto que Hermione decidió quitarse su jumper, disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa de Remus, al verla.

Él termino de quitarse la camisa, y Hermione sintió un profundo dolor, un dolor en su pecho al ver todas sus cicatrices. Era obvio que él estaba calibrando su reacción.

—Es más fácil hacer caso omiso a ellos —murmuró pareciendo avergonzado.

Hermione quería decirle que no era algo para ser ignorado, o sentirse avergonzado por ello. Ella se sentía terriblemente mal por él, él que había tenido que pasar por muchas transformaciones en su vida. Sin embargo, también lo hacían parecer más guapo en un accidentado especie de hombre de camino. Así que decidió decírselo.

—¿Guapo? —repitió Remus después de ella, con una ceja levantada.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza antes de llegar a acercarse más a él.

Las manos de ambos eran más exploratorias ahora, y dejaron escapar jadeos. Él deslizó sus manos por los lados de los pechos de ella a través del sujetador. La castaña correspondió a sus caricias empujando su cuerpo contra el de él. La piel desnuda del abdomen de Remus se reunió con su piel desnuda de la manera más deliciosa. Por un momento, ella se sentía inclinada a preguntarle si en el futuro él iba a querer hacer esto más de una vez a la quincena. Definitivamente era algo que Hermione quería repetir.

Remus estaba subiendo a la cama, y la castaña le tiraba encima de ella, ambos cayeron en la cama, él encima de ella. Era una sensación maravillosa, y más maravillosa fue cuando sus labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello, luego sus hombros, el esternón, para finalmente besar la parte superior de sus pechos. Hermione estaba respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo de cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Remus, con voz entrecortada y ronca. Mientras su mano encontró tentativamente el broche de su sujetador y comenzó a deshacerlo.

—Dios, sí —exhaló Hermione, arqueando su espalda, una vez fueron expuestos sus pechos.

La boca de Lupin cayó en sus pezones duros, y ahí fue cuando Hermione realmente comenzó a gemir. Todo este encuentro era absolutamente mejor a cualquier fantasía que nunca se le había ocurrido. Era extraño lo sexualmente compatibles que parecían. Y todavía no habían tenido sexo, pero ella sabía que sería fantástico, si no hoy, entonces por lo menos en un futuro próximo.

Las manos de Lupin se deslizaron hacia abajo, tratando de desabrochar los vaqueros de Hermione. Él los desabrocho rápidamente y luego comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Ella rió de su dificultad, dándose cuenta de que sus pantalones vaqueros eran un poco apretados. Pero con un tirón final, él le quito la tela gruesa de los pantalones y a la vez también tomo las bragas junto con los pantalones.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Remus viajaban hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su cuerpo desnudo, y eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío de vergüenza, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el vértice de sus muslos. Ella se sonrojó rápidamente y se movió para tratar de cerrar sus piernas.

Los ojos de Remus volvieron a encontrarse con los de Hermione.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —murmuró.

Las palabras de Remus le provocaron un escalofrío en la espina dorsal a la castaña.

—Ni tú —le susurró como respuesta, con voz entrecortada.

Hermione se impulsó hacia adelante, besando los labios de su ahora esposo con una nueva lujuria recorriendo su cuerpo. La idea de estar desnuda debajo del hombre que es o era su profesor la hizo sentirse dolorosamente excitada. Cuando sintió la erección de Remus contra su muslo, empujo sus caderas hacia arriba en un intento desesperado por sentir la fricción.

Él rió y bajo sus labios para ir de vuelta a sus pezones. Hermione jadeó cuando él lamió, mordió y succiono sus pezones. Eso fue absolutamente más caliente que cualquier otra fantasía que su loca mente haya imaginado.

La mano de Remus que había estado sosteniendo la cadera de la chica, ahora se trasladó hacia su interior, siguiendo la línea de su pelvis, antes de encontrar su centro. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa y excitación. Nunca nadie la había tocado allí, pero se sentía gloriosa. La mano experta de Remus se sumergía por entre sus pliegues, lo que la hizo perder todo el sentido de la decencia. Dentro de sólo un corto período de tiempo ella jadeaba y arqueaba su espalda hacia él lascivamente.

—Mmm —él gimió—, estás tan mojada.

Esas palabras llevaron a la locura a Hermione.

—Por favor, Remus —gimoteó, necesitando más fricción.

Remus movió su mano mucho más rápido y deslizó un dedo dentro del húmedo calor de Hermione. Ella llegó jadeando su nombre, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron de golpe.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, él se estaba quitando los pantalones, y la miraba con tal intensidad que ella se excito de nuevo. Luego de que él se quitara los pantalones, también se deshizo de su bóxer, lo que permitió a Hermione echar un vistazo del cuerpo desnudo de Remus. Él era anatómicamente más grande de lo que esperaba que un hombre sea, y ella no sabía bien como _eso_ no le iba a hacer daño.

Remus se movió de nuevo en la parte superior de ella. Hermione lo besó con pasión, volviendo poco a poco su orgasmo con un vigor renovado. Remus volvió a dejar caer su mano en el centro de Hermione, sumergió un dedo dentro de ella.

Hermione lo besó con la misma intensidad con la que él le había mostrado hace unos momentos. Podía sentir su erección rozando contra su estómago. Fue un poco aterrador para ella, pero a la vez excitante.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Remus, todavía con sus labios en el cuello de la chica, y una mano en su pezón, mientras que su otra mano se fue a su erección.

Eso fue todo, había llegado la hora. Una semana completa de estrés la había llevado hasta ese momento, y ella se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba más que emocionada, que lo deseaba.

_Ella lo quería a él_.

—Sí —contestó la castaña, con la respiración entrecortada, colocando una mano en el hombro de él—, estoy lista.

Remus se trasladó a posesionarse entre sus muslos, tirando de sus piernas para que flexionara las rodillas. Él levantó la vista hacia Hermione, para mirarla a los ojos durante un largo momento.

—Esto te podría lastimar. Lo siento —susurró. Pero a pesar de que su tonó era de disculpa, y prudencia, la chica pudo detectar la lujuria desenfrenada en sus ojos.

—Simplemente hazlo —contestó Hermione, colocando su otra mano en el hombro de él.

Él asintió con la cabeza, la besó dulcemente, y comenzó a adentrarse en ella.

Hermione al principio se sintió bien, porque solo estaba en el ribete, pero luego vino el dolor intenso. Hermione cerraba los ojos con fuerza, clavando las uñas en sus hombros. Remus se adentró en ella con mucha más rapidez, la castaña pensó que él estaba tratando de acabar de una vez con todo el dolor. Pero eso le dolió mucho a Hermione, y oró para que el malestar se detuviera pronto.

Los movimientos de Remus, se detuvieron, para que el dolor de la castaña se disipara un poco, y al parecer dio resultado. Hermione respiró hondo, acostumbrándose. Finalmente, ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sí misma mirando hacia el techo plano. La cabeza de Remus estaba enterrada en la almohada junto a ella. Podía sentir sus respiraciones profundas en un intento de controlarse a sí mismo.

—Remus —susurró Hermione, su voz era casi un gemido—, sigue adelante.

Remus suspiró, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, una y otra vez. Hermione hizo una mueca con los primeros empujes tentativos, pero el dolor se disipó con el tiempo. Pronto empezó a sentir pequeñas sacudidas de placer cuando él se mecía en su interior.

Remus continuó moviéndose, besando su cuello y dejando escapar respiraciones superficiales. Una lujuria nebulosa empezó a superar el dolor de Hermione. Ella quería _más_. En un movimiento rápido, Hermione levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor a la cintura de Remus, enganchando sus tobillos. Él pareció entender su indirecta y comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido.

Todavía sentía dolor, pero Hermione se encontró gimiendo cuando él la penetro más profundamente. Él se movía más rápido, y la instó a continuar con sus gemidos, ella siguió clavándole las uñas en la espalda y los hombros cuando sintió dolor.

Los dos estaban muy excitados, y Hermione podía sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba a través de su respiración irregular. Con varias estocadas más, sus caderas se conectaron a un ritmo más rápido. El placer les permitió una oleada de orgasmo a pulso, pero esto no podía distraer completamente a Hermione del ligero dolor. Sin embargo, ella todavía echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el calor del momento, cerrando los con fuerza.

Remus gruñó el nombre de Hermione, que vino de su interior con el último empuje, un poco profunda. Hermione podía sentir el rostro de Remus volver a caer en la almohada junto a ella. Él respiraba pesadamente. Hermione se concentró en el ruido que había hecho, sus gemidos de placer y cuando susurro su nombre. Los sonidos fuera de control fueron tal vez la parte más agradable de toda la experiencia, junto a la parte del orgasmo, por supuesto.

Él salió de ella después de un largo momento, cayendo de golpe a su lado del colchón. Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus uñas habían dejado bastante mella en los hombros de Remus, pero a él no parecía importarle.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Remus, volviéndose a mirarla, mientras su pecho que le subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, haciendo señas de pereza.

Hermione se quedó mirando el techo, sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas. Había actuado bastante lujuriosa en el calor del momento, y sabía que probablemente estaría muy avergonzada por sus acciones en la mañana. Pero después de todo, él también había actuado de una manera muy lujuriosa, pero a Hermione le había encantado.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Remus.

Hermione le sonrió, por su preocupación.

—Fue maravilloso —dijo como respuesta, luego bostezó—, cansado, pero maravilloso.

Remus estiro su mano a la mesita de noche, para tomar su varita. Y con un movimiento de muñeca, las sabanas habían aparecido por encima de ellos dos. Hermione sonrió, para luego rápidamente quedar dormida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por dejarme sus comentarios. Ahora espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, por fin sucedió, se podría decir que no estuvo tan mal la primera vez de nuestra castaña favorita. ¿O ustedes que piensan?


	8. Capítulo 8: Después de la Boda

**Capítulo 8: Después de la Boda**

Hermione se despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Todavía estaba oscura afuera, pero el amanecer parecía estar acercándose. Se encontró en una posición muy interesante, sólo sonrió al entender cómo había llegado allí después de recordar la noche anterior.

La cama era cálida, pero la habitación estaba un poco fría. Hermione tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho desnudo de Remus, y los brazos de él estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Se preguntó si inconscientemente se habían movido a esa poción mientras dormían.

Los dos todavía estaban desnudos. Sus pechos estaban en una especie de puré en el costado de su pecho de Remus, y sus piernas se rozaban. Hermione sonrió y se quedó dónde estaba, no quería alejarse de él por el momento.

La noche anterior había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Los niveles de ansiedad de Hermione habían estado en su punto más alto, pero Remus lo había relajado lentamente. Nunca había pensado que el sexo podría ser en realidad _muy bueno_. Y Remus y ella habían tenido que lidiar con toda la torpeza de ser forzados a estar juntos, además de la incomodidad que ella tuvo que pasar con la pérdida de su virginidad. Hermione se preguntó si tal vez ellos eran más compatibles sexualmente. Ginny había hablado de ello el día anterior, cómo ese tipo de química es una de las cosas más importantes en una relación.

Hermione bostezó y se acomodó al lado de Remus, pero al tratar de hacer un movimiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco adolorida, por no hablar también de que se sentía cansada. Ya no trato de moverse más porque no quería despertar a Remus, luego ella poco a poco se cerró los ojos y se acurruco en el pecho de Remus, y se volvió a quedar dormida.

* * *

Remus despertó atontado, como era su rutina en las mañanas para él. La única cosa que era diferente esa mañana, era el hecho de que había una joven bruja desnuda en su cama. Ella parecía haber tirado a sí misma para quedar lo más humanamente cerca él. Remus reprimió una risa, y la examinó por un momento.

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, apretada a su costado. Sus cabellos salvajes eran ahora más rizados que siempre. Una parte del cabello de la castaña, le hizo cosquillas en su brazo.

Su respiración era constante, lo que significaba el profundo estado de sueño en que se encontraba. Remus decidió que probablemente debería levantarse e irse a duchar, ya que esa sería la forma más fácil de evitar un comienzo difícil en la mañana. Despertar desnudos juntos, probablemente sería incómodo y vergonzoso para ella, y lo último que quería era que ella se sintiera incomoda.

Remus se levantó de la cama despacio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño adjunto. Se duchó rápidamente, pero se dio tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Él estaba muy preocupado por cómo se sentiría Hermione, si estaba bien con todo lo que había sucedido. Él se había dejado llevar un poco por el calor del momento, pero los instintos del lobo que habitaba en él, había salido en la noche, y él nunca había sido muy bueno para calmar al lobo que tenía dentro. Cuando el lobo quería algo, por lo general lo conseguía; y el lobo había querido a Hermione la noche anterior, eso estaba mal.

Remus salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con la cama vacía. Procediendo a la sala de estar de su habitación, encontró a Hermione vestida y jugueteando con su cabello desordenado. Ella lo miró cuando entró, y la torpeza se le notaba. Remus se encogió ante la obvia vergüenza de Hermione.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó impulsivamente, sabiendo que él había hecho esa misma pregunta demasiadas veces.

—Estoy bien —sonrió alegremente la castaña—, ¿y tú?

Remus se sorprendió por la aparente alegría de la chica, a pesar de la vergüenza que había mostrado.

—Ah, sí. Estoy bien —respondió.

—Bueno —sonrió Hermione—. Voy a ir al Gran Comedor ahora… ¿quieres venir?

—Voy en minutos —murmuró—, si quieres, puedes seguir adelante.

—Está bien —murmuró ella, dudando por un momento antes de salir de la puerta.

Pero finalmente salió.

Remus vio cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella. Luego echó un vistazo a la habitación a su alrededor, ahora parecía muy diferente a raíz de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Vio al gato de Hermione acurrucado en su sillón favorito. El gato parecía estarlo mirando, como si supiera todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y probablemente lo sabía.

—Oh, no me mires así —Remus resopló, alejándose de la incriminación de Crookshsnks.

* * *

Hermione respiró lentamente para calmarse, relajó su expresión cuando entró al Gran Comedor. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados juntos en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry y Ginny estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y Ron parecía notablemente incómodo por la forma en que su mejor amigo y su hermana se miraban de vez en cuando.

Hermione se sentó, sintiendo tres pares de ojos puestos sobre ella. La castaña levanto la vista y encontró tres expresiones distintas en los rostros de sus amigos. Ginny estaba radiante de felicidad, Ron la miró enajado, y Harry se notaba tremendamente incómodo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los cuatro pudiera hablar, Lavender lo hizo, deslizándose en el banco junto a Hermione.

—¿Eso es un anillo de bodas? —Lavender se quedó boquiabierta.

Hermione empalideció, y miró a ginny en busca de ayuda. Y antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, Lavender continuo hablando.

—Hermione —jadeó la rubia—, ¿Tú te has casado?

Hermione sintió su estómago repentinamente pesado. Ahora que Lavender lo sabía, seguramente ahora toda la escuela lo sabría también. Lavender era la mayor chismosa que conocía. Lo bueno era que la chica podría nunca saber que el marido de Hermione era el profesor Lupin.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es? —le cuestionó Lavender, vertiginosamente.

Por suerte Ginny se abalanzo contra Lavender con una mirada nada amable.

—No es asunto tuyo, Lavender —dijo con tono firme.

—Bien —Lavender suspiró—. Estaba emocionada por ti, Hermione. No puedo esperar hasta que me toque a mí casarme —con eso la chica se cambió de lugar.

—Gracias, Ginny —murmuró Hermione, tratando de alcanzar un panecillo.

—No hay problema —respondió Ginny, una vez más, sonriéndole a Hermione. Después de un momento, la pelirroja se inclinó hacia ella—, así que, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió Hermione, con fuerza, dándole a la chica una mirada de advertencia.

Ginny sonrió y se volvió a conversar con los demás chicos, al parecer una de las chicas de Slytherin había estado saliendo con dos chicos a la vez, los cuales le habían propuesto matrimonio. El triángulo amoroso era al parecer el chisme de última hora. Hermione estaba feliz por eso, ya que probablemente ese chisme tomaría más atención que ella y de su "misterioso marido".

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione vio a Remus entrar al Gran Comedor. Se sentó junto a Snape, y parecía que el profesor de pociones no dejaba de ver a Remus con desdén. Hermione observo a Remus por unos momentos antes de que la voz de Harry llamara su atención.

—Tenemos que hablar de mi reunión con Dumbledore —dijo Harry en voz baja, había una repentina seriedad en su comportamiento.

—¿Qué paso? —susurró Hermione.

—Hablamos de las visiones que he estado recibiendo —murmuró Harry—, y mi conexión con Voldemort.

Harry comenzó a explicar lo que él y Dumbledore habían discutido. A Hermione le pareció extraño cómo el director fuera tan cauteloso y grave cuando se trataba de Harry, sin embargo, era alegre y emocionado cuando se trataba de Hermione y Remus.

Al parecer Dumbledore cree que las visiones que tiene Harry cobre Voldemort son muy útiles. Voldemort estaba buscando algo importante, y estas visiones dejaría que Harry y Dumbledore averiguaran lo el objeto que Voldemort está buscando. A Hermione no le gustaba la idea de permitir esta conexión para continuar, y se lo hizo saber a Harry.

—Harry a mí no me gusta esas conexiones que tienes con Voldemort, me parece muy peligroso —le susurró Hermione.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado—, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es importante, y Dumbledore sabe lo que está haciendo.

Hermione pensó que Dumbledore había sido bastante manipulador últimamente, pero retuvo la idea de decírselo a Harry. Ahora tenían cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, que en el comportamiento de Dumbledore.

Después de terminar de hablar, Hermione dejo a sus amigos. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca y terminar su tarea; pero en primer lugar, necesitaba un largo y relajante baño. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, por lo tanto un buen baño, en el baño de los prefectos era una idea perfecta.

* * *

Hermione volvió a la habitación de Remus tarde esa noche. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su día haciendo sus tareas y dando vueltas por la sala común. Poco después de la cena, ella se había dado cuenta de que tenía que volver a enfrentarse a Remus.

Remus estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea calificando unos pergaminos. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia ella cuando la vio entrar.

—Hola —murmuró Hermione.

—Hola —respondió Remus.

Había un tramo de silencio en el que Hermione desesperadamente buscó algo que decirle.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Remus habló.

—Si quiere puedes ir desempacando tu ropa —dijo, señalando su baúl, que seguía cerca de la puerta.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Hermione, y se dirigió hacia su baúl.

—Hay un montón de espacio para tus cosas en el armario y una cómoda, por lo que te sentara bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué ayudarme, simplemente sigue como antes. Imagina que no estoy aquí, no quiero incomodar —dijo la chica.

Remus sonrió irónicamente, mientras levitaba el baúl de Hermione a su dormitorio.

Hermione le agradeció con la mirada.

Y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Hermione puso inspeccionar lentamente la habitación. Ella no quería husmear entre sus cosas, pero él le había dado permiso para desempacar y abrir su armario.

Parecía que él no poseía mucha ropa, y ella sintió una punzada en el pecho por la escasa cantidad de ropa en el armario y la cómoda. Hermione se comprometió a comprarle un nuevo conjunto de túnicas para la Navidad.

Su habitación estaba generalmente limpio. Hermione se sintió bastante divertida cuando encontró en un cajón de su mesita de noche, dedicada especialmente a guardar los chocolates de Honeyduke. Se preguntó si Remus podría averiguar si fue ella la que robo un pedazo, pero finalmente decidió dejar el chocolate codiciado en su lugar.

—Ya he terminado —dijo Hermione, entrando en la sala de estar para encontrar a Remus en el mismo lugar que ella lo había dejado. Tenía un montón de pergaminos, y esperaba no molestarlo al verlo con tanto trabajo.

Remus le sonrió.

—Puedes tomar un libro, si deseas.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la estantería, y se acercó, había muchos libros con títulos interesantes allí. Cogió un libro sobre la licantropía y regreso hacia el sofá.

—¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo escolar? —preguntó Remus, viéndola sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

—Muy adelantada, como siempre —ella sonrió descaradamente—, incluso en tu clase.

—Ah, pero yo pensé que te había sido un desafío.

—Tú sigue tratando, quizás se vuelva un desafío —murmuró Hermione, hojeando el libro en su regazo.

Remus rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de una manera juvenil. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con él. Ella estaba encantada de que se llevaran bien, a pesar de la pequeña incomodidad flotando justo por debajo de la superficie.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta estar de nuevo dando clases en Hogwarts? —preguntó.

Remus sonrió con cariño.

—Es maravilloso, me había olvidado por qué disfrute tanto todos estos años.

Hermione observó atentamente su expresión. Parecía feliz, a pesar de que él se había visto obligado a un matrimonio de unión con una joven de dieciocho años de edad, y que aparte era alumna suya.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione comenzó a leer el libro que había escogido. Podía oír los garabatos ocasionales de Remus sobre los pergaminos que estaba calificando. Cuando él no miraba, ella lo observaba, incapaz de concentrarse en el libro.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —preguntó Remus, con los ojos puestos en el pergamino delante de él.

Hermione vaciló un momento antes de hablar.

—Estaba pensando en: ¿qué vamos hacer cuando alguien se entere de esto?

Remus suspiró profundamente.

—Creo que tendremos que seguir con la actuación hasta el final, eso hará que la gente se crea que es real.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que eso es todo lo que podemos hacer realmente.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que la gente comente?

Hermione sentía como si su pregunta tuviera más peso de lo que suponía. Parecía que le estaba preguntando si estaba preocupada por lo que la gente descubriera que él era su marido. Remus Lupin, el viejo profesor hombre lobo, su marido. Probablemente pensó que estaría avergonzada de él.

—No creo que me importe demasiado, acabo de escuchar acerca de otras chicas, y los chismes de sus futuras bodas. Nuestro matrimonio es un perfil bastante alto en comparación con los otros, así que dudo escuchar al final algún comentario molesto. Y si fuera así, no me importaría —sentenció la castaña.

Remus parecía más tranquilo por su respuesta, pero todavía se podía ver preocupación subyacente sobre lo que pensaban de él. Era como la noche anterior, cuando se habías sentido tan avergonzado con sus cicatrices. Hermione decidió en ese mismo momento que iba a cambiar la forma en que se veía a sí mismo. Se lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado.

El silencio llenó la habitación, cuando los dos continuaron una vez más con sus actividades por separado.

* * *

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas, cuando Remus notó que Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sofá. El libro que había elegido estaba posado precariamente sobre sus rodillas, y su cabeza estaba apoyada en los cojines del sofá. Remus la miró durante un largo momento; su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y su expresión era tan pacifico como lo había sido por la mañana.

Remus suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Considero despertarla, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. En cambio, él suavemente la cargo en sus brazos, y Hermione no se sintió incomoda, al contrario ni se movió, simplemente dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho. Él la llevo al dormitorio y la colocó sobre la cama. Hermione todavía estaba profundamente dormida cuando Remus la dejo sobre la cama.

Remus quería darle espacio y hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible. A pesar de su intimidad forzada de la noche anterior, Remus estaba siendo reticente a hacerla sentir cómoda. Y para ser honesto no era lo suficientemente valiente como para meterse en la cama junto a ella.

Remus hizo lentamente su camino de regreso a la sala de estar, y se echó en el sofá, pensando en lo cobarde que había sido. Hermione era tan increíblemente valiente, y allí estaba él, ni siquiera lo suficientemente valiente como para dormir a su lado de la cama.

**Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 9: Expuesto

**Capítulo 9: Expuesto**

Hermione bostezó, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y abrió los ojos en la habitación de Remus. Ahora su dormitorio. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que la cama estaba vacía y no había pruebas de que él hubiera dormido allí junto a ella la noche anterior.

Después de un profundo suspiro. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía solo veinte minutos para cambiarse e ir a comer su desayuno. Y ya que el baño estaba vacío, ella decidió tomar una ducha.

Se ducho rápidamente y a continuación se cepillo los dientes y el cabello antes de vestirse. Cuando Hermione salió del baño, se encontró con Remus caminando hacia el baño.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta del baño, cruzando los brazos y bloqueándole el camino.

—¿Has dormido en el sofá anoche? —le preguntó sospechosamente.

Remus estaba todavía parcialmente dormido. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Ah, quería darte espacio.

Hermione pensó que el que Remus haya dormido en el sofá para darle espacio era dulce y a la vez irritante. Así que luego de unos segundos ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es tu cama. Deberías estar durmiendo en ella —y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación, para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

* * *

En la clase de encantamientos de aquella tarde, Hermione se encontró disfrutando mucho la conferencia del profesor Flitwick en encantos de extensión. Ella había practicado este hechizo numerosas veces en el verano con su bosa de cuentas, pero aun así era interesante escuchar los usos. Cuando el profesor dijo que practicaran el hechizo, algunos alumnos aprovecharon para platicar un poco. Lavender y Parvati no desaprovecharon esta oportunidad, y al instante se acercaron a Hermione, con ganas de acosarla con preguntas sobre su misterioso marido. Esto le había pasado de forma interminable desde que habían descubierto su matrimonio. Hermione tuvo la suerte de que ninguno de los profesores la llamarán ahora como "Señora Lupin".

—Así que, Hermione, ¿nos dirás quién es tu marido? —preguntó Parvati emocionada.

Hermione podía sentir la mirada de Ron sobre ella, y también las miradas disimuladas de Harry, pero Hermione decidió ignorar esas miradas por el momento. Ahora tenía que hacerle frente a Parvati.

—Lo siento, Parvati, pero esto no es realmente asunto tuyo —dijo con firmeza Hermione, mirando sus apuntes.

Parvati desistió por el momento, pero Lavender era persistente.

—Vamos, Hermione, no puedes esperar que nosotras simplemente ignoremos el hecho de que estas casada y de que no has dormido en nuestro dormitorio las últimas dos noches. Solo queremos saber quién es tu esposo, y prometemos no decirle a nadie.

—No es algo que quiero que sepas —le espetó Hermione, con voz fuerte y firme—. Dumbledore me ha permitido quedarme en una habitación aparte con mi esposo al igual que la ley lo exige. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer.

Neville que estaba sentado en la mesa de delante de ellos, se dio la vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar tales palabras de la castaña.

—¿Tienes marido? —Neville miró vagamente horrorizado a Hermione.

Hermione se encogió de hombros como respuesta, ya que la conversación que había tenido con las dos chismosas, no había pasado desapercibido. La mayoría de los estudiantes de sus alrededores la estaban mirando fijamente, esperando a que diga quién es su marido. Hermione hundió la cabeza entre las manos con exasperación.

Por suerte, Harry y Ron salieron al rescate de su amiga.

—Cállate y vuelve a lo tuyo —como siempre Ron tenía una forma muy peculiar de intervenir. Pero aun así Hermione le agradeció.

—Gracias —le susurró a Ron, y luego él volvió a su trabajo.

Hermione estaba tan contenta de que su amigo le hubiera sacado de ese pequeño percance, incluso si todavía había un poco de enojo e incomodidad entre ellos.

Esa noche Hermione regresó a la habitación de Remus y le contó sobre todas las preguntas que le habían estado haciendo Lavender y Parvati.

—Las adolescentes solo saben esparcir chismes —Hermione siguió despotricando contra Lavender y Parvati, a la vez que se dejaba caer al sofá que estaba frente a Remus.

—Ah, lo sé por experiencia, lo terrible que pueden ser las chicas de séptimo año —afirmó Remus, con una sonrisa irónica—, por lo menos yo no me tendré que casar con una de _esas_ chicas.

Hermione rió entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, tú has sido tan afortunado de haberte casado conmigo, con la rata de biblioteca de la escuela.

Remus ignoró su ligero auto-desprecio, y en cambio sonrió encantadoramente.

—Y yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

Hermione estaba sonriendo de una manera tonta, así que mejor se retiró a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Parecían estar en bueno términos, y ella esperaba que Remus no volviera a dormir en el sofá. Por suerte, sin embargo, ella no tuvo ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, porque varios minutos después de ella estar acostada en la cama, oyó a Remus entrar a la habitación y acostarse junto a ella. A pesar de que había una gran cantidad de espacio entre ellos, Hermione estaba feliz de tenerlo allí.

* * *

La semana avanzaba sin que nadie sospechara nada, por lo menos hasta la mañana del miércoles. Hermione estaba tan encantada con la forma en que su relación con Lupin progresaba, en una especie de amistad, pero todo cambio cuando fue expuesto su secreto.

Hermione estaba en el Gran comedor, desayunando pacíficamente, a la vez que revisaba su ensayo de Runas Antiguas por última vez, cuando de repente Lavender dio un pequeño gritito por la mesa, inclinándose entre Harry y Ginny, que estaban sentados al otro lado de Hermione, y empujo una copia de _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa.

—¿El profesor Lupin? —exclamó Lavender, con una expresión de sorpresa, pero en el fondo se notaba su rostro se llenó de júbilo al enterarse de tal jugosa noticia.

Hermione empalideció, mirando a Lavender con terror. Sus ojos viajaron hasta _El Profeta_, y allí pudo leer el título de la nota.

**Ley de Matrimonio de Scrimgeour Garners, una Variedad de los Matrimonios Escandalosos**

Hermione gimió, sabiendo que ella sin duda iba a hacer mencionada en dicho artículo por lo menos una vez. Su matrimonio sería sin duda uno de los más escandalosos de todos. Ella tragó saliva y miró a sus amigos. Ginny y Ron estaban sorprendidos. Harry cogió el diario para poder leerlo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Hermione, con voz ronca.

Harry comenzó a leer, con una mirada desgarradora en su rostro.

—_Un poco más de una semana después del anuncio impactante de la Ley de Matrimonio de Scrimgeour, el Ministerio de Magia ha dado a conocer los nombres de todas las parejas que se han unido hasta ahora, la lista incluye a muchas parejas impactantes y sospechosas, incluyendo tal vez el más impactante de todos: Hermione Granger, nacida de Muggles, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y su profesor hombre lobo en Hogwarts, Remus Lupin._

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Hermione, mirando a la mesa frente a ella sin comprender.

—¿Así que es cierto? —preguntó Lavender, molestamente persistente—. ¿Te casaste con el profesor Lupin? ¿Has estado durmiendo en la habitación del profesor Lupin?

—Lavender —interrumpió Ginny, bruscamente—, ahora no es el momento.

Lavender abandono ese lugar de la mesa, y se fue a sentar con las otras chicas de Gryffindor, que estaban mirando fijamente a Hermione. Alrededor del Gran Comedor, hubo muchos susurros, muchos de los cuales estaban dirigidos a la chica castaña y al profesor de DCAO.

Si Hermione había pensado que era malo antes, no era nada en comparación a cuando Remus entró en el Gran Comedor. Los susurros se convirtieron en rugidos sordos. Remus parecía confundido por como lo miraban, pero la comprensión llegó a su rostro cuando Snape deslizó el diario hacia él. Después de inspeccionar la cubierta frontal, con los ojos elevados a la mesa de Gryffindor, en busca de Hermione. Compartieron una mirada, para después ambos desviarla. Hermione agachó la cabeza todo el resto de desayuno, centrándose ahora en su ensayo de Transformaciones.

Transformaciones fue la primera clase del miércoles de Hermione. Tuvo mucha suerte de que McGonagall estaba dando su clase, puesto que requiere una inmensa concentración. Esto llevó al menos un poco de atención fuera de ella.

Consideró que Remus estaba probablemente teniendo un día mucho peor. Así que tendría muchas clases en la que toda la atención estaría sobre él. Por desgracias, tenían que estar juntos para una de esas clases. Hermione, Harry y Ron tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras antes del almuerzo con los Slytherin. Sabía que iba a ser horrible estar rodeado de Slytherin, mucho peor que otras veces.

Remus comenzó la clase con mucha información importante, y comenzó a escribirla en el pizarrón. Estaban estudiando las estrategias defensivas contra la maldición Imperius. Hermione tomó notas rigurosas de esa clase, a pesar de que ya sabía casi todo sobre eso, pero no estaría recibiendo una calificación para esa clase.

—Um, ¿profesor Lupin? —una voz femenina tranquila, se elevó desde el lado izquierdo del salón de clases. Hermione se volvió y vio a Pansy Parkinson, sentado junto a Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, con la mano levantada en el aire. Draco estaba sonriendo malévolamente a Hermione, su insignia de Prefecto cubría con orgullo su pecho. Nott también estaba sonriendo de una manera similar a Lupin.

—Sí, señorita Parkinson —respondió Remus, levantando la vista de su escritorio.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Pansy, mirando muy dulce e inocentemente al profesor.

Remus asintió para que continuara. La mayor parte de la clase alzó la cabeza de sus pergaminos y ahora estaban viendo el intercambio de palabras. Hermione miró a los ojos de Harry y vio la mirada cansada que él le dedico.

—Me preguntaba —comenzó la Slytherin—, ¿Cómo es que permitió que su esposa sea una estudiante de su clase?

Había habido algunos susurros en el fondo de la clase, pero inmediatamente se extinguió a un silencio. Hermione observaba ansiosamente a Remus. Los ojos de Lupin se dirigieron hacia ella por una fracción de segundo antes de volverse a Parkinson.

Remus respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Mi _esposa_ ya no es una estudiante en esta clase. Ella simplemente es una oyente, como el profesor Dumbledore le ha permitido hacer. Eso es todo lo que vamos a discutir sobre este tema. Quiero que todos se centren en sus notas.

Con esto, toda una serie de anotaciones apareció en la pizarra. La mirada de enojo de Remus impulso a la mayoría de los estudiantes a regresar a sus apuntes en sus pergaminos.

Hermione no quería dar a Pansy la satisfacción de parecer nerviosa y trastornada, aunque dentro de ella estuviera hirviendo de rabia y malestar, pero por fuera, Hermione se mantuvo fría y trabajo diligentemente todo el resto de la clase.

DCAO fue malo, pero Pociones era terriblemente horrible.

Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin fueron compañeros de clase nuevamente. Hermione se presentó en el aula junto a Harry y Ron, feliz de que sus amigos estaban a su lado. Habían tenido mucha suerte que se le permitiera continuar con el programa de Pociones nivel EXTASIS después de Slughorn se fuera.

La mayoría de los Slytherin veían a Hermione con expresiones divertidas. Los Gryffindor simplemente hablaban entre sí, probablemente por lo que había pasado en clase de DCAO. En realidad no los culpaba por hablar de ello, puesto que eso fue un gran escándalo en comparación con las otras cosas que ocurrió alrededor de Hogwarts. Su relación con Remus se hablaría durante semanas, tal vez incluso más.

Luego de que todos entraron al salón de Pociones, Snape los silencio. Quería que comiencen a trabajar en la poción, que era un somnífero básico. Hermione se centró en la elaboración de su poción, pero algo interrumpió su concentración.

—La sangre sucia y un hombre lobo, que lindo —la voz de Pansy flotaba en sus oídos. Hermione frunció el ceño con ira, pero no le daría la satisfacción de dar la vuelta y mostrar su malestar.

Los comentarios siguieron. Hermione le susurró en voz baja a Harry y Ron para que la ignoraran. Ellos accedieron a regañadientes, pero ambos estaban furiosos, igual o más que ella.

—Es una perfecta pareja de clase baja —Malfoy rió. Su comentario fue sin duda lo suficientemente alto para que Snape lo escuchara, pero el profesor de Pociones siguió como si nada sentado en su escritorio.

Pansy murmuró algo acerca de Hermione. Lo cual hizo que la ira de la chica explotara, así que saco su varita y la sostuvo tan fuerte que los nudillos de sus dedos estaban blancos. Ron y Harry se miraban unos a otros, teniendo algún tipo de conversación en silencio acerca de lo que iban a hacer a Parkinson y a Malfoy.

—El pobre hombre lobo, seguramente duerme a los pies de la cama por las noches —continuó Pansy, riéndose de su intento de broma—. Apuesto a que ella le da de comer comida para perros, y tal vez hasta lo saca de paseo.

Hermione sabía que estaban tratando de obtener una reacción fuerte de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, esto ya era el colmo.

—No, no hables de esa manera de él —le espetó Hermione, enviando a Pansy una mirad amenazante. La varita de Hermione la apuntó.

El aula se quedó en silencio, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Rápidamente se volvió y se sentó en su silla, colocando su varita sobre la mesa.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Snape caminaba dando zancadas para llegar hasta ella. Harry y Ron estaban enojados.

—_Señora Lupin_, yo no sé porque ha sacado su varita y ha arremetido contra una de sus compañeras de clase, pero le aseguro que yo no lo toleraré. Detención, el viernes por la tarde, en mi oficina —sentenció Snape, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione quería dejar escapar un grito de indignación por la injusticia, pero se contuvo. Ella había visto a Harry ir por ese mismo camino demasiadas veces con Snape.

—Sí, señor —murmuró Hermione, con su mandíbula apretada con tensión.

Snape se volvió y regresó a la parte delantera del aula, permaneciendo todos en silencio hasta que la campana sonó, indicando que la clase había concluido. Hermione embotello su poción y lo dejo caer en el escritorio de Snape antes de irrumpir fuera del aula. Harry y Ron la seguían de cerca.

—Ese hijo de… es un desgraciado —decía Hermione con coraje, pateando una columna cerca de la pared.

—Lo siento, Hermione —murmuró Harry.

—Es terrible —Ron estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡Es atroz! —Hermione hervía de cólera, cerrando los puños.

Harry y Ron se quedaron allí con ella por unos momentos antes de que ella se calmara. Después de que la respiración de Hermione volviera a un ritmo normal, ella alzó la vista hacia ellos.

—Yo debería ir a las habitaciones de Remus —murmuró, pasándose una mano por el cabello suelto—, los veré en la sala común más tarde.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó Harry, con sus cejas fruncidas.

—Sí, voy a estar bien —murmuró distraídamente, Hermione, frotándose las sienes mientras se giraba en una esquina y se dirigía a las habitaciones de Remus. Por suerte, ella tendría el espacio para sí misma. Remus tenía una clase más que dar antes de llegar a su habitación.

Tratando de evitar la entrada principal a su oficina y el aula de DCAO, Hermione tomó una entrada alternativa que él le había mostrado hace unos días. De esta manera, ella podría entrar en sus habitaciones desde el pasillo.

Se deslizó dentro de la sala de estar, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro antes de dejar caer su bolso al suelo sin miramientos. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—¿Hermione?

Una voz tranquila la hizo saltar, y luego dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el dueño de esa voz, ahí de pie del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Remus Lupin.

—Pensé que tenías una clase más que dar —murmuró la castaña, casi sin aliento.

—Yo no doy clases en este momento los miércoles —murmuró Lupin, mirando por encima de ella con una expresión preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una detención con Snape.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lupin, observándola de cerca—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Le grité a Pansy Parkinson en medio de la clase. Ella se estaba burlando. Entonces Snape me dio una detención.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo Parkinson? —preguntó Remus.

—No quieres saber —suspiró la castaña, cayendo en el sofá y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Dime —pidió en voz baja—, me gustaría saber.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

—Parkinson y Malfoy estaban hablando de nosotros. Se estaban burlando de nosotros. Parkinson… ella te llamo perro, y Malfoy me llamo sangre sucia. Fue una estupidez.

La mandíbula de Remus estaba tensa. Hizo una pausa para respirar profundo, y luego habló:

—Lo siento, Hermione —una mirada trágicamente triste paso por la cara de Lupin, antes de que ella pudiera reconocerlo.

—No tienes necesidad de pedir disculpas —respondió Hermione, en voz baja.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo —dijo testarudamente—. La mayor parte de esto es culpa mía. Te estoy avergonzando y arruinando tu reputación porque soy un pobre viejo hombre lobo —Remus parecía realmente cansado y estresado.

Hermione sintió una oleada de irritación con la forma de menospreciarse de Remus. Se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No estoy avergonzada de ti, Remus Lupin, más que nada estoy agradecida por ayudarme tanto en esta última semana. Nunca me vas a avergonzar.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegro haber podido ayudarte, Hermione, pero tú debes de saber que esto no se va a detener. Siempre seré la persona que manche tu reputación. No creo que esto vaya a hacer más fácil, porque no lo es.

Hermione dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras esas palabras la golpearon. Una voz susurró preocupaciones en el fondo de su mente: _Él se arrepiente de casarse contigo. No quería hacer esto. Él lamenta haberlo hecho._

Esos pensamientos parecían ilógicos, pero ella sabía que muy en el fondo, odiaba esta situación, y por supuesto que Remus nunca quiso casarse con ella en primer lugar.

Remus la miró arrepentido, por lo que acababa de decir.

—Hermione —la llamó.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la chica lo interrumpió.

—Voy a mi sala común —dijo recogiendo su bolso para luego salir rápidamente de la estancia.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10: Segunda vez

**Capítulo 10: Segunda vez**

Hermione había salido de la habitación de Remus, y un tenso silencio lleno toda la estancia. Remus estaba furioso consigo mismo. No sabía que lo había obligado a decir lo que dijo, pero sabía que lo lamentaba. La mirada en el rostro angelical de Hermione había sido terrible. Era como si todas sus inseguridades y miedos brotaran, era muy visible para él mientras la miraba.

Tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos tratar de hacer las paces con Hermione. Decidió que empezaría con Severus. El maldito bastardo se lo merecía después de ser tan cruel con sus castigos hacia los Gryffindor. Remus no dejaría que Severus se salga con la suya.

El hombre lobo fue directo a las mazmorras, hirviendo de rabia. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Severus en voz alta. Un momento después Severus abrió la puerta, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

—Que sea rápido, Lupin. Estoy ocupado.

Remus apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué le diste detención a Hermione? —la voz de Remus era tensa e irritada.

Severus parecía divertido, y eso hizo que Remus frunciera más el ceño.

—¿Acaso no te contó toda la historia? Ella saco su varita y apunto a otra estudiante. No sé qué pretendía tu esposa, pero yo desde luego no iba a tolerar semejante agresión.

—Los otros la estaban provocando —rugió Remus, alzando la voz—. Me imagino que te has de haber dado cuenta de que Hermione debe haber tenido una razón para actuar de esa manera.

Severus suspiró.

—Apuntar con su varita para defenderse de las burlas no me parece. Así que no voy a revocar su detención, sobre todo después de esta pequeña visita. La señorita Granger debe ser más responsable con todo esto. Una Prefecta no debe recurrir al uso de su marido para salir de las detenciones.

—Es la señora Lupin ahora —dijo Remus rotundamente, antes de girarse y salir de las mazmorras. Él no miró hacia atrás, pero si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera visto la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Snape.

Ese maldito murciélago.

Remus regresó a sus habitaciones, y se dejó caer en el sofá, empezó a reflexionar sobre lo mal que había actuado esa noche. Él sentía un millón de veces esa terrible situación. Hermione era una mujer joven, hermosa, inteligente y brillante. Ella nunca había planeado casarse con un viejo profesor. Remus siempre había estado bastante seguro de que Hermione había planeado casarse con Ron Weasley algún día. Eso era lo que esperaban todos al final.

Pero ella no podría casarse con Ron nunca más. Porque ahora ella estaba casada con Remus. En lugar de tener un marido que ella amaba, ella consiguió un compañero de habitación torpe, que sería una mancha para su reputación. Remus no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

* * *

Después del pequeño desacuerdo con Remus, Hermione había hecho un par de vueltas alrededor de la escuela para despejar la cabeza. Una vez que había terminado las otras clases, se fue a cenar con Ginny, Ron y Harry. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Hermione, pero la castaña se alegró de que no tuviera que hablar de ello.

Caminaban hacia la sala común después de la cena. Hermione pasó un momento agradable con sus amigos, lo que hizo subir su estado de ánimo aunque sea un poco. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que regresar con Remus porque ya iba ser hora de que nadie podía estar rondando por los pasillos, su estado de ánimo cayó.

A medida de que a ella la eligieron como Prefecta, a Hermione se le permitió quedarse una hora más después del horario restringido. De vez en cuando ella hacia rondas junto con los demás prefectos para verificar que nadie este andando por los pasillos, en vez de estar en la cama. Pero esa noche no podría estar aún caminando por los pasillos porque al parecer a Snape le tocaba hacer patrulla esa noche, y ella definitivamente no quería encontrarse con él.

Con el corazón encogido, Hermione hizo su camino de regreso a las habitaciones de Remus.

Apenas entró a la sala, lo encontró en el sofá, profundamente dormido, con un libro sobre su pecho. Después de ver su forma de dormir durante un par de minutos, ella empezó a sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho. Todavía estaba un poco enojada, pero la irritación parecía evaporarse con cada subida y bajada de su pecho. Se le veía tan tranquilo y joven dormido. Hermione se preguntó si se sentía mal, o si él estaba enojado con ella por salir corriendo. Ellos habían estado haciendo crecer una linda amistad, pero luego se corrió la voz de su boda, y todo se había caído como una estatuilla y se había hecho pedazos.

Tal vez ella estaba siendo demasiado melodramática. Las cosas probablemente serian mejor por la mañana. Hermione se retiró a la habitación con el corazón encogido, y con el deseo de que Remus tal vez despertaría y se uniría a ella en la cama. Aunque probablemente no.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron terribles. Hermione creía que no había una sola persona en la escuela que no supiera sobre su boda. Tuvo suerte de que tenía a Harry y Ron de su lado, al igual que Ginny. Estos dos primeros habían tomado el hábito de caminar con ella la mayoría de veces, sobre todo para ir a clases, mirando a todos tan intimidantemente como fuera posible, para que así nadie empiece con sus estúpidas preguntas sobre su matrimonio.

Lo peor de todo era lo tan distanciados que estaban Hermione y Remus. Ella pasaba sus tardes en la sala común hasta altas horas de la noche, y evitaba levantar la vista para hacer contacto visual con Remus durante las clases de DCAO.

Ellos hablaban entre sí, pero sólo cuando era necesario. La mañana después de su desacuerdo, Hermione había pedido a Remus olvidar ese percance, y él había estado de acuerdo, pero las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad, y sabían que ninguno de los dos lo había olvidado aun.

Hermione sentía como si Remus odiara estar casado con ella, como si odiara tenerla en su habitación, durmiendo en su cama. Después de la noche del miércoles, él había dormido a su lado, pero la distancia entre ellos había parecido mucho más que las otras noches. Estaba empezando a sentir como que nunca retomarían esa amistad que había empezado entre ellos. Hermione se resignó a tratar lo menos posible a Remus para no molestarlo con su presencia.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Hermione estaba feliz de dedicar su tiempo a sus amigos y los estudios. Sin embargo, Ginny parecía estar deduciendo que Hermione había tenido algún problema con Remus.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué paso? —preguntó la pelirroja, tirando del brazo de Hermione mientras iban camino a su práctica de Quidditch. Hermione había acordado reunirse con Neville y Luna por el terreno de juego, por lo que no le importaba ser arrastrada por la colina.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la castaña, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú has estado actuando como si todo estuviera bien, pero en el fondo yo sé que no es cierto, porque cada vez que alguien menciona a Lupin, tú pones una mirada triste en tu rostro. ¿Te dijo algo que te molesto? —Hermione miró a Ginny y se dio cuenta de lo ferozmente protectora que podía ser la pelirroja, la miraba de una manera muy similar a la mirada de Molly, su madre, cuando estaba preocupada por alguien.

—No es nada —suspiró la castaña, mirando hacia abajo, al campo de juego, donde algunas figuras estaban volando alrededor—, las cosas solo están un tanto incomodas entre nosotros —confesó.

Ginny la miró con cautela.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —Hermione respiró profundo, atando su bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello.

—Bien —susurró Ginny no muy convencida, y luego se fue para empezar la práctica.

Hermione se sentó junto a Neville y a Luna, empezó a hablar con ellos acerca de la escuela y también de un poco de Quidditch, mientras observaban la práctica. Neville estaba todavía un poco incómodo con la idea de que Hermione estaba casada con el profesor Lupin. Luna por el contrario hacia comentarios extraños sobre lo bien adaptados que estaban ellos dos.

Cuando termino la práctica de Quidditch, Hermione se encontró siendo abordada por Harry. Ella se decepcionó al notar que Harry también quería hablar de Remus. Parecía que todo en su vida estaba empezando a girar en torno a su marido.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Harry, quitándose los guantes y guardándolos en sus bolsillos.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero escucha, Hermione, quería pedirte un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—He estado pensando… Dumbledore no me está dando mucha información últimamente acerca de los Horrocruxes. Él ya no quiere decir nada más, pero yo siento que necesitamos saber más al respecto. Y bueno, como Lupin es nuestro profesor de DCAO, yo pensé que podría saber más acerca de los Horrocruxes. Tal vez tú podrías tocarle el tema y ver si sabe algo útil.

Hermione realmente no pensaba que Remus quería hablar con ella sobre eso, pero no podía decirle que no a Harry, puesto que parecía muy esperanzado. Habían vivido en un callejón sin salida después de semanas sin saber nada más acerca de los Horrocruxes, y para ser honesto, Remus posiblemente podría saber algo útil referente a ese tema.

—Supongo que puedo preguntarle —dijo Hermione.

—¡Genial! —contestó Harry con entusiasmo—, pero hay que jurar guardar el secreto, no le digas cosas demasiado importante.

—Por supuesto —dijo la castaña, sonriendo ligeramente a Harry mientras se separaban. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca hacer un trabajo. Y sobre la plática sobre los Horrocruxes con Remus podría esperar hasta que estuvieran llevándose mejor.

Así que Hermione y Remus se mantuvieron en una especie de limbo, al menos hasta el próximo sábado. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se casaron, y deberían tener relaciones sexuales. El viernes por la noche, Hermione estaba avergonzada después de patrullar por los pasillos, porque se encontró con una botella de aspecto sospechoso esperándola en la habitación.

Esa botella resultó ser una poción anticonceptiva. Hermione hizo una mueca mientras la bebía. De acuerdo con la nota adjunta, está poción duraría unos meses, la señora Pomfrey le había asegurado de que Snape puso cuidado especial en la elaboración de la poción. Hermione se sentía mucho más avergonzada de saber que Snape había preparado su poción anticonceptiva, pero luego se dijo simplemente que tenía que superarlo. Lo último que quería ahora era pensar en Snape, y lo que él pensaría de ella.

El sábado, Hermione visito a Hagrid junto con Harry y Ron, estuvieron en la cabaña del semi-gigante hasta tarde. Tuvieron mucha suerte de no encontrarse con nadie cuando regresaban al castillo, puesto que ya era la hora de que todos deberían estar en sus habitaciones. Harry y Ron se dirigían a la sala común, Hermione se despidió de ellos y empezó a caminar directo a la habitación que compartía con Remus.

Cuando Hermione entró a la estancia, se encontró con Remus sentado en su escritorio, parecía estar elaborando su próxima clase. La castaña había aprendido que era muy devoto de poner un montón de trabajo en la preparación de sus clases. Era entrañable ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por la enseñanza.

—Lo siento, he llegado un poco tarde —murmuró Hermione, quitándose la chaqueta para luego colgarla en el perchero y entrar a la sala de estar, que tenía muy poca luz.

—No hay problema —respondió Remus, mirándola como si la estuviera estudiando.

Hubo un ligero toque de incomodidad entre ellos. Puesto que ambos sabían que tenían que hacer esa noche.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de hacer conversación, mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él.

—Fue bueno en realidad. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Remus, mientras se echaba atrás de su silla y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Hermione se dio cuenta de que él parecía un poco nervioso.

—Estuvo bien. Harry, Ron y yo fuimos a ver a Hagrid —le comentó.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, y el silencio reino de nuevo entre ellos, durante varios minutos.

—¿Acaso a la señora Pomfrey te ha dado una poción? —preguntó Remus, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Sí —respondió Hermione, mirando sus manos—. Eso durara unos meses —ella podía sentir su cara ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Remus se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó más a Hermione.

—Bien… deberíamos… cuidar de esto entonces.

Hermione lo miró con ansiedad. No le tenía miedo al sexo, pero todavía la hacía sentirse un poco nerviosa por dentro.

—Claro —respondió la castaña, con voz tensa.

Remus estudió el rostro de Hermione por un momento, antes de tomarla de la mano y suavemente tirar de ella hasta llegar a la habitación. Hermione sintió una revolución de mariposas dentro de su estómago, pero ella caminó valientemente.

Llegaron a la habitación y él cerró la puerta. Era extraño pensar en la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales ahí. Allí estaba Hermione, esperando su encuentro sexual número dos, sentía un comienzo incómodo.

Remus se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión un poco diferente de lo que había estado en la sala. Los dos todavía se encontraba de pie, solo separados por unos pasos de distancia.

—Mira, Hermione, um…, yo quisiera disculparme por lo que dije… —Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo con ansiedad.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Oh —susurró.

—Yo estaba enojado con la gente ese día por saber sobre nosotros, y también estaba enojado por lo que te pasó. De todas formas no debería haberte dicho eso, y me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es para ti —Remus parecía afligido.

Hermione de repente se sintió muy mal por haber corrido lejos de él ese día.

—Está bien, yo debería disculparme también. No debería haberte dejado. Simplemente no quería que te sintieras mal o avergonzado de mí. No me importa lo que la gente piensa de mí, te estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

La expresión de Remus se suavizo.

—Ahora, tal vez podemos dejar esto atrás —propuso.

—Me gustaría —Hermione sonrió.

Los ojos de Remus estaban fijos en los de Hermione, por un largo rato antes de que él finalmente se inclinara hacia ella y la besara. Hermione sintió un aleatorio vértigo en su estómago. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su boda. Dos semanas desde que él la había besado.

Remus parecía mucho más excitado y necesitado de sus besos que la última vez. Hermione estaba encantada por la forma en que la atrapo entre sus brazos, fusionando sus cuerpos. Posesivo y confiado a pesar de su mal comienzo de esa tarde. Remus la siguió besando con pasión y fue ahí cuando Hermione dejo escapar un gemido, él la llevo hasta la cama. Cayeron sobre el colchón juntos, Hermione dejo escapar un pequeño chillido por el impacto.

Remus se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—Lo siento —le susurró—. Me pongo así alrededor de la luna llena.

La comprensión llego a Hermione al recordar la fecha.

—La luna llena es el martes.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver a besarla.

Así que era el lobo, entonces. Hermione recordaba vagamente su estudio sobre los hombres lobo en su tercer año. Ella había escrito ese terrible ensayo para Snape, y de pronto recordó algo sobre los hombres lobo, ellos por esa fecha tienen mejor desarrollados todos sus sentidos, presentan mayor agresión, y les gusta tener más sexo cuando se acerca la luna llena. Eso explicaba la forma en que Remus la estaba besando ahora, con posesión y excitación.

Hermione se encontraba debajo de él, se sentía mucho más caliente y necesitaba sus besos. Remus ya la había despojado de todas sus ropas. Su boca estaba trazando sobre sus pechos con vehemencia. Ella gimió con fuerza cuando él suavemente mordió uno de sus pezones, recibiendo una sonrisa de él como respuesta.

Era curioso la confianza que habían ganado en ese momento. No estaba nerviosa por su cuerpo como la primera vez, ella estaba inmersa en esa lujuria que Remus parecía estar compartiendo. Su relación incómoda simplemente se desvaneció, puesto que estaban más ocupados haciendo sus "deberes quincenales".

Hermione decidió que necesitaba eliminar algo de ropa de él. Ella se dio la vuelta con dificultad, pero se las arregló para llegar ella misma a la parte superior de Remus. Él todavía llevaba su camisa, pero ella se lo saco rápidamente, para luego inclinarse a besar su pecho, trazando con sus manos por algunas cicatrices.

Remus dejó escapar un profundo suspiró, levanto las manos y las poso sobre el cabello salvaje de Hermione. Ella sonrió ante el control que tenía sobre él. Sus manos se arrastraron hasta sus pantalones, Hermione rápidamente los desabrocho, para luego alzar la mirada hacia él con una expresión desafiante en la cara. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, Remus la puso nuevamente debajo de él.

Él con un movimiento de su varita desvaneció sus pantalones y sus boxers. Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo de admirarlo, porque pronto fue besada nuevamente.

—_Remus_ —ella dejo escapar un gemido bajo. Él la tenía tomada de la cintura, mientras su erección presionaba contra su entrada, pero no donde Hermione quería que fuera.

Remus se rió entre dientes.

—¿Estás lista, entonces?

—Por favor —ella casi gritó.

Remus hizo lo que ella le pidió, empujo dentro de ella con vigor, que no había experimentado la vez anterior.

Esto era tan diferente a la primera vez. Puesto que la primera vez se lo había tomado con calma debido a su inexperiencia, pero ahora la mayor parte de su malestar había desaparecido y sus movimientos la hacían sentir bien.

Remus procedió a entrar y a salir de ella, inclinándose para besar su pecho, luego su clavícula, su cuello, iba mordiendo suavemente mientras lo hacía. Hermione envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, para que él pueda entrar más profundamente y haya una mayor fricción. Él pareció entender sus intenciones y llevó una mano hasta tocar su clítoris, esa fue una liberación de toda una nueva serie de gemidos por parte de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él empezara a empujar más rápido, soltando gruñidos bajos mientras entraba y salía de ella. Hermione levantó sus caderas para encontrase con la suya, desesperada por la liberación. Pronto el orgasmo llego y fue mucho más intensa que la primera vez que la había experimentado. Hermione gritó y Remus gruñó, empujando de forma desigual unas cuantas veces más antes de liberarse.

Remus salió de dentro de ella, y se desplomo a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos recuperando el aliento. Y Hermione se preguntó por primera vez si todo el sexo pudiera ser así. ¿Era por la luna llena? ¿O era sólo una extraña química que tenían entre ellos?

—Lo siento —dijo Remus después de un tramo de silencio—. Yo no quería ser tan brusco.

Hermione sonrió.

—Fue genial, Remus, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Y sin mucho más que decir, ella se envolvió con las sabanas y se acomodó en la cama, permitiendo que el cansancio se filtre en sus huesos y su mente se fuera llevada por la deriva.

**Continuará...**


End file.
